Zoro, Une Légende Indienne
by anya0203
Summary: Cette fiction reprend l'histoire de Pocahontas. Zoro un indien, rencontre un jour Sanji, un homme venant de Londres à la recherche d'or en compagnie de son amie Nami et de son capitaine, Marshall D. Teach, le gouverneur de Londres. Zoro et Sanji apprendront à se connaître et leur relation ne fera qu'évoluer, malgrè le fait que leurs clans respectif se déclareront la guerre. (YAOI)
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit, j'espère que cette fiction vous rappelant le Disney Pocahontas vous plaira, et je m'excuse à l'avance pour les erreurs d'orthographe que j'ai peut être dû faire sans m'en rendre compte. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous pensez de mon style d'écriture ou ce qui pourrait être amélioré. Bonne Lecture

PROLOGUE

Nouveau Monde. 1607.  
Un petit village indien composé de nombreux tipis se situait non loin d'un fleuve tranquille, entouré d'arbre en tout genre, les habitants y vivaient heureux et épanouis, les ressources étaient riches et l'eau en abondance, un endroit paradisiaque pour vivre en paix et en harmonie avec la nature. Peu de personne dans ce monde avait connaissance de l'existence de ce village, la guerre y était donc rare et les villageois étaient en sécurité. L'un des habitants sortit de son tipi, celui – ci avait les cheveux bruns et possédait une moustache avec un bouc, et des yeux dorés et perçant, ce dernier était très respecté par les habitants du village, il portait une couronne composée de plumes, une cape de fourrure beige sous laquelle il était torse nu et un pantalon de la même couleur que sa cape, son nom était Mihawk le Faucon, chef de la tribu Powhatans. Ce dernier sortit de son tipi afin de respirer l'air frais de la nature et de pouvoir méditer près du fleuve, comme à son habitude, il se remémora des souvenirs, aussi bien joyeux que douloureux, comme sa première rencontre avec sa femme : Monet. Jamais il n'avait pu voir dans sa vie, une femme aussi ravissante qu'elle, il n'avait que 15 ans lors de leur première rencontre.  
Mihawk se baladait dans la forêt à la recherche de gibier, celui-ci s'éloignant de plus en plus du village, s'est retrouvé face à la mer. S'apprêtant à faire demi – tour, quelque chose attira son attention, une chevelure verte près de l'eau, il s'en approcha et Mihawk vit la plus belle chose qu'il ai put voir dans sa vie, une jeune fille endormie au teint blanc avec de long cheveux vert pomme, elle portait une robe en dentelle abimée de couleur bleu et un pendentif avec au bout un soleil en argent, derrière ce soleil était inscrit « Monet ». Mihawk essaya de la réveiller, la jeune fille ouvrir légèrement les yeux, ils étaient de couleur or, Mihawk était bouche bé, aucune fille de son village n'avait un teint aussi blanc et des yeux aussi hypnotisant que cette belle demoiselle en face de lui, la voix de la jeune demoiselle lui fit sortir de sa rêverie :  
\- Ou suis-je … ?, demanda-t-elle faiblement.  
\- Hum… eh bien… tu es prêt de mon village…  
\- … Où sont mes parents… ?  
Mihawk regarda autour de lui, il n'y avait personne d'autre sur la rive à part ces deux enfants, il répondit donc :  
\- Ils ne sont pas là, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te ramener à mon village et tu pourras te reposer.  
La jeune fille le regarda très attristée avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Mihawk ramena la belle demoiselle dans son village, les habitants prirent soins d'elle et la demoiselle se réveilla quelques jours plus tard, son nom était Monet, elle avait 14 ans. La dernière chose dont elle se souvienne avant d'arriver sur ces terres, était le fait qu'elle se trouvait sur un navire en compagnie de ses parents et qu'ils ont chaviré suite à une tempête qu'ils n'ont pu éviter. Mihawk ressentit de la compassion, ses parents ont dû couler avec le navire, la jeune fille se retrouvait donc sans famille et n'avait nul part où aller, il demanda donc à ses parents s'il était possible que Monet fasse partit de leur tribu. Son père, le chef du village, et sa mère acceptèrent et décidèrent d'élever Monet. Depuis ce jour, Mihawk apprit à Monet comment vivre comme une véritable indienne, Monet ayant reçu une éducation complètement différente, eu beaucoup de mal à s'adapter à sa nouvelle famille et à cette nouvelle vie, il arrivait souvent à Mihawk de la surprendre à pleurer près du fleuve, assise, les genoux repliés vers elle-même, la tête baissée, réclamant ses défunts parents. Un jour, Mihawk décida de prendre les choses en main et de lui apporter le réconfort nécessaire, il décida donc d'aller la rassurer, il s'assit à côté d'elle et lui dit :

\- Monet… je suis désolé pour tes parents… Je ne peux pas te dire que je te comprends car je n'ai jamais ressentis ce que tu ressens en ce moment même… Mais je veux tout de même que tu saches que nous sommes maintenant là pour toi, nous sommes là pour t'écouter quand tu te sens mal, te réconforter quand tu as envie de pleurer… Ce que je voudrais te dire c'est que… tu dois continuer à aller de l'avant, oui il arrivera parfois que tu te sentes au fond du gouffre car la vie peut être cruelle et nous réserve parfois des choses que personne ne voudrais vivre mais je voudrais que tu saches qu' à ce moment je serais là pour toi, car tu es mon amie et il est de mon devoir de protéger ceux que j'aime.  
Monet arrêta de pleurer et regarda Mihawk, elle était très touchée par ses paroles, cela la réconfortait, elle se sentait moins seule, elle répondit :  
\- Merci, ça me fait plaisir ce que tu dis la… ma mère et mon père me manque énormément, mais il est vrai que grâce à toi j'ai le droit à une nouvelle chance… Merci Mihawk…  
Monet lui sourit, rassurée de savoir qu'elle n'était pas aussi seule qu'elle le pensait, Mihawk rougit fortement, il était heureux de la voir enfin sourire.

Plusieurs années passèrent, Monet et Mihawk se sont rapprochés et formèrent un couple, lorsque que le père de Mihawk mourut ce dernier fut élu chef du clan et épousa Monet, c'est alors qu'un an plus tard, le couple eurent un fils, ils le nommèrent Zoro. Peu de temps après la naissance de leur enfant, un village ennemi attaquèrent la tribu de Mihawk afin de conquérir plus de territoires, Mihawk et les guerriers du village réussirent à repousser l'ennemi, hélas le village comptait tout de même de nombreuses victimes, Monet en faisait partie. Fou de rage, et emplit de désespoir, Mihawk voulut prendre sa revanche et décida de tuer le chef ennemi, il accomplit sa mission mais cela ne fit pas disparaître le vide qu'il ressentait au fond de lui, il n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre , il avait perdu la seule femme qu'il n'avait jamais aimé. Il délaissa son enfant de nombreux jours, ce fut la mère de Mihawk qui s'en occupa en attendant que son fils retrouve ses esprits. Un jour, Mihawk se retrouva près du fleuve, celui-ci ayant vidé toute les larmes de son corps , il n'arrivait plus à pleurer, mais la tristesse était toujours bien présente, il se rappela alors des conseils qu'il avait donné à Monet quand elle avait perdu ses parents : « il faut continuer à aller de l'avant ». Oui… il avait perdu sa femme, mais il lui restait son fils… Mihawk ferait n'importe quoi pour Zoro, jusqu'à se sacrifier pour lui, il allait désormais le protéger et être là pour lui, c'est ce qu'aurait voulut Monet… Zoro ne connaîtra pas le même destin que sa mère… Mihawk se promit de le protéger de tous les dangers qui puissent arriver.  
Se rappelant à quel point il aimait son fils, Mihawk sortit de ses songes et se demandait où pouvait bien être Zoro à cette heure, il espérait encore une fois que son fils ne s'attirerait pas des ennuis...


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1

Dans un arbre au milieu de la forêt, un homme dormait entre les feuillages, cet homme avait la peau bronzée, une chevelure verte pomme et trois boucles d'oreille composées de plumes à son oreille gauche. Il portait un pendentif avec au bout un magnifique soleil en argent, une inscription était écrite à l'arrière de ce soleil : « Muzet », c'était le pendentif de sa mère, son père lui avait donné ce pendentif afin qu'il puisse se rappeler que malgré la mort de sa mère, celle dernière restera toujours auprès d'eux. Zoro portait aussi un simple pantalon de couleur chair accompagné d'une ceinture marron afin de maintenir ses armes : trois tomahawks (qu'il savait d'ailleurs manier à la perfection). On pouvait observer une cicatrice sur son œil gauche et une deuxième beaucoup plus longue sur son torse musclé. Ces cicatrices étaient du à un malheureux incident au village, le beau vert voulait affronter son ami Luffy en duel amical, ce dernier a malheureusement ce jour là, blessé la tête de mousse d'abord à l'œil. Ayant trop de fierté, ce dernier voulut continuer le combat mais la bataille se finit quand il se fit touché au torse, cela lui valut plusieurs points de suture et un souvenir mémorable.  
\- Zoro réveilles toi ! Ton père veut te voir !  
Zoro ouvrit difficilement ses beaux yeux couleur émeraude . Il regarda autour de lui, et vit un homme brun au yeux noirs en bas de l'arbre possédant une cicatrice en forme de croix sur son torse et une deuxième cicatrice en bas de son œil gauche (encore un duel qui a mal tourné), il portait un beau chapeau de paille, un pantalon de couleur beige avec une veste marron et une ceinture de la même couleur afin de maintenir son arme, oui, c'était bien son ami Luffy qui venait de le réveiller. Le beau vert sauta de l'arbre, pour se retrouver face à son ami :  
\- Qu'est-ce que le vieux me veut Luffy ?, demanda-t-il encore un peu énervé d'être sortit de son profond sommeil.  
\- Je ne sais pas, il m'a simplement dit qu'il voulait te dire quelque chose.  
\- Génial, ça m'annonce rien de bon… Bon on y va ?  
\- Hey Zoro, on fait la course jusqu'au village ?, dit Luffy d'un ton joueur.  
\- Allez ! Même si je sais que tu as perdu d'avance !  
\- On va voir ça ! 3, 2, 1… Partez !  
Les jeunes hommes commencèrent à courir le plus rapidement possible… Jusqu'au moment où le beau brun remarqua que son ami courait à l'opposer de leur destination…  
\- Zoro ! Le village c'est de l'autre côté !  
\- Et merde !

Après une heure de course (ou de perte de temps à remettre Zoro dans la bonne direction), les deux amis atteignirent le village, Luffy partit de son côté laissant le beau vert et son père parler de leurs affaires. Zoro aperçut son père près de la rivière, il le rejoignit un peu troublé, quand son paternel voulait lui parler de quelque chose c'est que ça n'annonçait rien de bon pour Zoro :  
\- Bonjour père…  
\- Zoro… j'imagine que tu étais dans les bois à flâner comme d'habitude au lieu de chasser le gibier…  
\- Je comptait chasser après ma sieste.  
\- Mais bien sûr…  
\- Si on arrêtait de tourner autour du pot et que vous me disiez ce que vous me voulez, dit Zoro un peu agacé de ce début de conversation.  
\- … Tu as maintenant 21 ans, l'âge adulte, il est temps de te trouver une femme convenable au sein de notre village.  
\- Et si je n'en ai pas envie ?  
\- Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix mon fils, tu seras le prochain chef, il serait donc temps que tu penses pour une fois à ton avenir et à ta place dans notre village. Il faut que tu penses à ta progéniture, ta descendance, et pour cela tu dois d'abord trouver une femme qui te conviendra.  
\- Père j'ai encore beaucoup de temps devant moi, à vrai dire je n'ai pas envie de penser à ça, tout ce que je veux pour l'instant c'est profiter de la vie et pas m'embêter avec ces histoires de descendance ou je ne sais pas quoi...

\- Profiter de la vie…, Mihawk prit un air hautain, en quoi profites – tu de la vie ? Tu passes tes journées à dormir dans des arbres et quand tu ne dors pas, tu t'amuses à te battre avec ton ami au chapeau de paille, tu appelles ça profiter de la vie ? Il serait temps que tu deviennes une personne responsable, et ce n'est qu'en fondant une famille et en devenant chef que tu pourras enfin faire quelque chose de ta vie.  
Zoro se tut, essayant de ne pas crier tous les propos vulgaires qu'il pourrait dire à son père.  
\- Maintenant tu vas faire ce que je te dis. Je te présenterai une femme du village ce soir.  
C'était la phrase de trop.  
\- Votre progéniture, vous pouvez vous la mettre où je pense !  
\- Zoro !  
\- Ça sert à rien de vouloir me forcer à trouver une femme car de toute manière jamais je ne deviendrai le chef du village ! Allez chercher votre descendant ailleurs !

Zoro répartit furax vers la forêt. En quoi son père se permettait – il de prendre des décisions à la place de son fils concernant son avenir. Zoro ne se sentait pas encore prêt, à vrai dire il n'avait pas souvent songer à ce qu'il allait devenir, les rares fois où il se le demandait, il tentait de penser à autre chose, se disant que cette réflexion concernant son futur pouvait être remis à plus tard… et concernant sa femme… Alors là, il n'y avait vraiment jamais pensé, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'avait jamais eu de relation avec une femme, il en a déjà vécu quelques unes mais cela ne durait pas plus de quelques mois, ses petites amies étaient souvent trop bruyantes ou ennuyeuses, sa dernière petite amie datait d'il y a un an, par la suite ce ne fut que des coups d'un soir avec diverses femmes du village, le beau vert avait la côte auprès des dames. Mais penser à se marier et avoir un enfant… non c'était beaucoup trop tôt… il voulait simplement vivre sa vie, s'entraîner pour devenir plus fort et profiter de la vie. Zoro s'était installé près d'un arbre et commençait à s'entraîner afin de ne plus penser à ce qui l'ennuyait, c'est-à-dire son avenir. Durant son entraînement, il sentit quelqu'un s'approcher :  
\- Eh ben, il faut toujours que les discussions avec ton père se terminent en dispute.  
\- Si tu viens pour me reparler de ça Luffy c'est pas la peine de rester.  
\- Non je voulais simplement m'entraîner avec toi.  
\- … fais ce que tu veux…  
Les deux jeunes hommes s'entraînèrent silencieusement pendant un long moment. Après une série de 500 abdos, Zoro s'arrêta soudainement en s'allongeant sur le sol :  
\- Sérieusement c'est quoi son problème à ce vieux ! Il veut simplement montrer qu'il à de l'autorité en essayant de rabaisser son fils devant tout le village !  
\- Je sais pas, peut être qu'il veut juste que tu sois heureux, dis le beau brun en mangeant une viande qu'il à sortit d'on ne sait où.  
\- Tu parles, il veut juste que je suive le même chemin que lui sans me demander mon avis, comme un bon petit toutou obéissant à son maître.  
\- Apparemment, il a déjà trouvé une femme pour toi, elle s'appelle Rubin je crois ou Roba ou heu…, dit Luffy avec une tête rouge comme une pivoine à force de chercher le nom de la jeune fille.  
\- Tu parles de Robin ?  
\- Ouai c'est ça !  
\- Ouai je la connais… elle est sympa…  
\- Elle a l'air cool, en plus elle est jolie.

Zoro exaspéré, se leva et partit en direction de la rivière :  
\- Tu vas où ?  
\- Me balader, j'ai besoins de marcher.  
\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?  
\- Non merci, j'ai envie d'être seul.  
\- Okay, on se retrouve au village !  
Zoro salue son ami de la main dos à lui et continua sa route...

Voilà. Son vieux père a réussit à tourmenter l'esprit de Zoro… ce dernier avait besoins de parler à quelqu'un qui pouvait sûrement l'aider à résoudre ses problèmes… son grand-père. Le beau vert prit un canoë, et partit en direction du fin fond de la rivière, étrangement c'était la seule route sur laquelle il ne pouvait pas se tromper de chemin. Arrivé à destination, Zoro se retrouva face à un gigantesque saul-pleureur, il passa à travers les feuillages pour arriver sur un tronc face un arbre où deux personnes pouvait s'installer. Cet arbre avait une particularité exceptionnelle, il pouvait prendre vie, et le haut de cet arbre pouvait prendre la forme d'un homme gigantesque, un homme mi - humain mi - arbre. Zoro s'assit sur le tronc et s'exclama :  
\- Grand-père ! J'ai besoins d'aide !  
Comme prévu, le haut de l'arbre prit la forme d'un homme, il semblait possédait une longue moustache relevé vers le haut, un long menton et de nombreuses cicatrices sur le torse, l'arbre regarda l'homme en face de lui :  
\- Gurararara ! T'es-tu encore attiré des ennuis mon fils ?  
\- C'est plutôt mon père qui veut me porter la poisse avec ces histoires de progéniture et de succession…  
\- Hmm… Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ?  
\- Parce que… à vrai dire je ne sais si pas trop… avant je ne me préoccupais pas de mon futur, je me disais que je pouvais penser à ça plus tard… mais la depuis que le vieux m'a mit toutes ces idées en tête… je ne sais plus quoi penser et franchement je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête plus longtemps avec ces histoires…  
\- Gurarara ! Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour toi mon grand !  
\- Je sais mais… à vrai dire je voulais ton avis, qu'aurais-tu fais à ma place ?  
\- Moi… J'aurai écouté mon cœur.  
\- Pfff… Quand tu dis ça j'ai l'impression d'être dans une histoire pour gamin…, dit Zoro exaspéré.  
\- Tu m'a demandé ce que j'aurais fait à ta place non ?  
\- … ouai…  
\- Alors écoute, juge par toi-même ce qui est bon pour toi, pour cela il faut d'abord que tu te détendes, fermes les yeux, respires profondément et écoutes ce qu'il y a autour de toi, grâce aux esprit qui nous entourent, tu pourras sûrement trouver ta réponse.  
\- Ah parce que maintenant il y a des esprits qui peuvent m'aider ? S'exclama Zoro d'un ton sarcastique.  
Face au regard insistant de son grand père, Zoro souffla et s'exécuta, il s'assit en tailleurs, ferma les yeux, respira profondément, et écouta ce qui l'entourait… La forêt était calme, les bruit des coulis de l'eau de la rivière l'apaisait, tout comme le bruit du vent qui passait entre les feuilles de l'arbre, les oiseaux, les animaux, les explosions… les explosions ?  
\- J'ai rêvé ou j'ai cru entendre des explosions dans le ciel ?  
\- Je crois que ça provenait de l'océan, dit son grand père assez étonné  
\- Je vais y jeter un coup d'œil.  
Zoro monta le plus rapidement possible à travers les branches que possédait son grand père, arrivé au sommet de l'arbre, Zoro put observer des nuages assez étranges… des nuages triangles ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu vois fiston ?  
\- Des nuages bizarres… Je vais aller voir de plus près.  
Zoro descendit de l'arbre, prit son canoë et partit en direction de ces étranges nuages.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

Un navire s'amarra face aux terres du Nouveau Monde. Ce navire à trois mats possédait de grandes voiles blanches, tout en haut de ce vaisseau, on pouvait observer un drapeau à trois couleurs, rouge, bleu et blanc : un pavillon anglais. Plusieurs hommes en armure de fer avec de nombreuses armes, regagnèrent la terre ferme a l'aide de chaloupe, afin d'assurer la zone de débarquement et d'aider le navire à accoster. Zoro arriva sur ses lieux, il se cacha dans un arbre en hauteur les feuilles qui le camouflait autour lui l'aidait à observer discrètement ces personnes qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant : le beau vert fut très étonné, ces hommes avaient tous le teint pâle, il n'en avait jamais vu auparavant, de plus ils était tous habillés de façon étrange et portait des armes dont le système de manipulation lui échappait… Et cet énorme bateau, avait – Il vraiment voyagé à l'intérieur de cette chose ? Cela devait être amusant. De plus en plus d'homme sortait de ce bâtiment, ils étaient tous très différents les uns des autres, mais l'un d'entre eux attira l'attention du vert : un homme beaucoup plus imposant que le reste de l'équipage, il possédait une allure de capitaine voulant conquérir le monde, il était assez volumineux au niveau du ventre, il portait une chemise rouge, des chaussures marrons, un pantalon vert foncé avec une ceinture marron afin de maintenir ses armes étranges, et une longue veste noire qu'il portait seulement sur ses épaules. Il possédait de long cheveux noirs pratiquement cachés par son tricorne et une barbe de la même couleur, tout en descendant du bateau, il mangeait paisiblement un morceau de viande. Cette personne devait être importante car elle était accompagnée par un homme plus fébrile : il était assez mince, habillé lui aussi de façon formelle, il portait une chemise blanche avec une veste bleu, un pantalon bleu foncé et des chaussures noires, il possédait des cheveux roses, un bandana vert et une cicatrice sur le front :  
\- Koby, débarrasses-moi de ça, je n'en veux plus… dit l'homme imposant d'un ton froid à son subalterne, en lui tendant son morceau de viande à moitié finit.  
\- Oui monsieur Teach… répondit le jeune homme.  
Il prit la viande et la jette au loin, un vrai petit toutou obéissant à son maître, pensa Zoro.  
\- Bon, où est notre chasseur de sauvage que je sois un minimum rassuré !  
\- Je suis là monsieur.  
Soudain, un second homme attira l'attention de Zoro, un blond aux yeux turquoises. Zoro n'avait jamais vu jusque là une personne possédant des cheveux de la couleur du soleil, cet homme possédait une allure élégante, une partie de son visage n'était pas visible à cause de la longue mèche qui cachait son œil droit, de plus cet homme avait une particularité : son seul sourcil visible était en forme de spirale, c'était… étrange. Un sourcil en vrille ? Mis à part cela, il possédait aussi un petit bouc noir au niveau du menton et comme les autres hommes il portait une armure bleu, et un pantalon noire avec des chaussures noires et encore cette arme étrange avec lequel il semblait pouvoir tirer de loin sur quelque chose.  
\- Sanji, avez – vous vérifier le périmètre ? Je ne voudrais pas que des sauvages viennent nous rendre visite.  
\- Tout est sous contrôle monsieur, si cela ne vous dérange pas j'aimerai aller visiter ces nouvelles terres, je suis sûr que je pourrai observer de magnifiques paysages et en apprendre plus sur ce nouveau monde.  
\- Tant que vous ne vous faites pas attraper par ces indiens ça me convient.  
\- Ils ne m'auront pas aussi facilement monsieur.  
\- Bien alors allez faire votre promenade ! S'exclama Teach en se dirigeant vers ses hommes.

Avant de partir au hasard vers la forêt, Sanji décida de prendre un peu de hauteur afin de se repérer, il commença à monter sur l'arbre ou était situé Zoro, caché entre les feuillages… C'était pas bon pour le beau vert… ce dernier décida de monter plus haut en espérant que le blond n'aille pas jusqu'au sommet. Sanji arriva à mi hauteur de l'arbre, même s'il n'était pas monter tout en haut, la vue était magnifique… On pouvait clairement observer la forêt qui s'étendait à des kilomètres... Sanji était trop curieux, il voulait monter plus haut, Zoro sentit le danger, il sortit l'un de ses tomahawks par précaution, prêt à se défendre de l'homme qui se dirigeait vers lui.  
\- Sanji ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!  
Une jeune femme au long cheveux roux et au yeux couleur noisettes située en bas de l'arbre interpella le beau blond, pour Zoro cette femme semblait très sexy, elle portait un haut vert pomme avec un grand décolleté, un pantalon marron et des chaussures noires. Tout à coup, les yeux du beau blond auparavant émerveillés par le paysage qui l'entourait, se transformèrent en cœur…  
\- Oh ma Nami d'amour ! Je ne faisais rien de spécial, j'admirais seulement la vue mais j'avoue que cette vue là est tout aussi plaisante ! Dit – il en observant la poitrine imposante de là jeune femme.  
\- Descends de là crétin avant que ce soit moi qui vienne te chercher… lui répondit la rousse, énervé d'entendre ce genre de sottise à chaque fois qu'elle le voit.  
\- Oui ma Nami – chérie !  
Sanji descendit de l'arbre pour atterrir devant elle et continua :  
\- Je voulais aller explorer les environs afin de se faire une idée de notre nouvel environnement, lui informa-t-il  
\- Je peux venir avec toi ? Après tout si je suis montée à bord c'est pour en savoir un peu plus sur le monde des sauvages.  
\- Non ma belle Nami d'amour, je préfère te savoir en sécurité, nous ne connaissons pas encore très bien ce monde et je ne voudrais pas te mettre en danger.  
\- Sanji s'il te plais, il faut que je vienne avec toi, je ne suis utile à personne ici en restant assise à regarder ces hommes.  
\- Nami, il est de mon devoir d'assurer la sécurité de tout le monde, laisse moi le temps de vérifier les alentours et de sécuriser la zone correctement, comme ça la prochaine fois je te laisserai venir avec moi, répondit Sanji d'un air sérieux.  
\- … D'accord…  
Sanji reprit soudain son air amoureux.  
\- Merci ma Nami adorée, je reviendrai le plus vite possible afin que tu sois rassurée !  
Nami sortit un petit rire, même si elle le trouvait souvent bête, elle tenait à son beau blond…  
Sanji plaça son arme dans son dos et partit en direction des la forêt, Zoro qui avait suivit toute la conversation, décida de le suivre discrètement.

Monsieur Teach observa les personnes autour de lui, ils préparèrent tous le terrain en apportant des pioches et autres matériels qui permettraient de creuser la terre, ils avaient du pain sur la planche et Teach n'abandonnera pas tant qu'il n'aura pas enfin trouver ce qu'il convoite tant : l'or, les diamants, la richesse ! Cette nouvelle terre sera la plus grande réussite de sa vie, les générations futures se souviendront de Marshall D. Teach, aussi appelé Barbe Noire, le célèbre gouverneur et aventurier de Londres ayant découvert une montagne d'or dans le Nouveau Monde, quand ce jour arrivera Barbe Noire sera le plus heureux des hommes, mais avant cela, son but était de motiver ses troupes :  
\- Les enfants ! Il est temps de commencer notre quête ! Fouillez tous les recoins de cette forêt et n'oubliez aucune partie ! Chaque centimètre de cette terre doit être exploitée et creusée ! Et si cette recherche vous semble plus longue que prévue, surtout ne vous laissez pas abattre et continuez à creuser ! Car rappelez – vous, une fois que cet or sera trouvé, nous deviendrons les hommes les plus riches de Londres ! Vous vivrez enfin convenablement jusqu'à la fin de votre vie et serez enfin heureux !  
Les troupes se mirent à crier de joie. Teach les avait rendu plus déterminé que jamais. Nami, assise sur une chaise avec une carte de cette terre entre les mains, les regarda et soupira, elle avait compris depuis longtemps le manège de Teach, faire travailler ces hommes jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, et quand l'or aura été trouvé, ces ouvriers n'auront même pas le plaisir d'entre profiter une fois rentrer à Londres car cet or appartiendra seulement au roi et à cet ordure de Teach… aah… les hommes… Seul Sanji restait différent, pour elle il était spécial et tellement gentleman avec elle, même si souvent elle le trouvait lourd à cause du fait qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de draguer toutes les filles mignonnes qu'il croisait dans sa vie, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui trouver un certains charme qui faisais d'ailleurs battre le cœur de la jeune demoiselle et le fait qu'il cherche souvent à la protégée ne pouvait le rendre qu'encore plus adorable, avoir un faible pour un Don – Juan, elle ne pensait pas cela possible.  
Elle sortit de ses pensée quand elle entendit un bruit sourd près des feuillages à quelques mètres d'elle, soudain elle vit un homme à la peau bronzée et torse nu caché derrière des buissons: un indien les observait… elle ne savait pas quoi faire, fallait – il prévenir Teach afin d'éviter de se faire attaquer par surprise (si tel était le but des indiens) ou attendre, et les laisser les observer silencieusement ? Car après tout, peut être que ces sauvages ne leur veulent aucun mal… Elle n'eu pas besoins de faire un choix car un des hommes avertit, paniqué, la présence des indiens. Teach ordonna à ses hommes de tirer sur tout ce qui bougeait, que ces sauvages ne devait en aucun cas s'approcher d'eux. Chacun prirent son arme et se mit à couvert là où ils pouvaient, Nami fit de même, elle avait apprit à manier une arme plus jeune, pourtant elle se refusait de tirer sur ces indiens, elle étaient ici pour faire des recherches sur eux, et non les éliminer, elle prit seulement cette arme par mesure de sécurité pour se défendre en cas de nécessité. Les cris des indiens et les tirs des fusils se mélangèrent, un des hommes fut gravement blessé après s'être reçu une lance dans le ventre, en réponse, un indien fut touché par une balle à la jambe, ces derniers surpris par ces armes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, décidèrent de battre en retraite. Nami souffla de soulagement, puis elle sentit une grande colère monter en elle, elle s'approcha d'un pas rapide vers Teach :  
\- Pourquoi avez – vous donner l'ordre de tirer ?! Maintenant ils nous voient comme leurs ennemis !  
\- Ce sont des sauvages, croyez – vous vraiment qu'ils vont nous inviter à prendre le thé chez eux ?  
\- Non mais la violence n'était pas nécessaire !  
\- Zehahahaha ! Que vous pouvez être tellement naïve ! Ils s'apprêtaient a nous attaquer par surprise ! On devait se défendre !  
\- Qu'en savez – vous ? Peut être qu'il cherchait simplement à nous observer sans utiliser les armes ! Je commence à me demander qui peut être les véritables sauvages entre vous et ces indiens !  
Teach prit soudain un ton glacial et effrayant.  
\- Écoutez moi bien mademoiselle Nami, si vous vous permettez encore une fois de me dire ce genre de remarque, je vous accuse de haute trahison envers notre roi, pour ne pas avoir défendu nos hommes face à ces monstres, et vous finirez à la potence, pendue à une corde, où tout Londres pourra observer votre corps à l'agonie et sans vie. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?  
Nami ne répondit pas, elle avait oublié que cet homme était gouverneur, il lui arrivait donc souvent de côtoyer le roi de Londres, Nami n'avait pas d'autres choix que de se taire.  
\- Je prends ce silence pour un oui, reprenez donc vos recherches enfantines et laissez nous travailler.  
Nami le vit répartit vers les chantiers, elle n'avait jamais autant détesté quelqu'un qu'à cet instant même, au point de l'avoir tuer de façons différentes au moins vingt fois dans sa tête. Elle répartit elle aussi de son côté, étudier ses cartes et ses recherches sur ces indiens.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que Sanji était partit explorer ce nouvel environnement, il n'avait jamais vu de forêt aussi luxuriante, cela lui changeait beaucoup de sa ville natale, il se sentait plus libre, plus reposé, il était à l'aise, voir toute cette nature vivre autour de lui lui faisait un bien fou, il avait l'impression de respirer un air pur, il était loin de toutes ces trivialités mondaines de la ville, où chaque personne qu'il croisait ne s'intéressait à rien d'autre qu'à leur nombril, sauf quand il s'agissait de raconter des ragots et de parler des autres derrière leur dos… quels pauvres hypocrites… seul sa cher et tendre Nami d'amour osait parler en face, au moins on était sûr que personne ne lui cherchait des problèmes. Cette Nami, quelle femme, Sanji était prêt à tout pour elle, mais malgré le fait que le beau blond est prêt à tout pour servir la genre féminine, il lui arrivait parfois de se retrouver dans le lit d'un homme… Cela lui arrivait peu souvent, mais certaines personnes possèdent un tel charme que même Don Juan ne pourrait pas leurs résister… Si Nami apprenait que Sanji pouvait aimer tout autant les femmes que les hommes, elle ne verrai plus jamais le beau blond de la même manière, il vaudrait mieux ne jamais lui en parler, Sanji ne voudrait pas gâcher cette si belle amitié. Quelques minutes plus tard, le blond se retrouva face à une cascade, après une aussi longue marche, il décida de faire une pause et se rafraîchir un peu : il enleva son bouclier, sa chemise, son pantalon et ses chaussures pour se retrouver seulement en caleçon blanc, il plongea dans l'eau qui était à une température parfaite. Au loin, derrière les buissons Zoro observait le beau blond, il ne pouvait détourner le regard, il était… beau ? C'est bien la première fois que Zoro qualifiait un homme de « beau », il était hypnotisé par lui pour il ne sait quelle raison, peut être son teint plus blanc que le siens et ses cheveux luxuriants… Sanji se sentait bien, jusqu'au moment où il vit dans le reflet de l'eau une présence derrière les feuillages, sûrement un sauvage… Le beau blond resta calme, il sortit de l'eau se rhabilla, et continua son chemin. Zoro le suivit, il eu à peine le temps de se sortir des buissons qu'il avait perdu la trace du blond… Sanji par contre, avait son arme braqué sur l'intrus, bien caché derrière la cascade afin de le prendre par surprise… Il compta une seconde, avant de sauter, de fermer les yeux un court instant afin de ne pas recevoir de l'eau dans les yeux au moment de traverser la cascade et d'atterrir sur une pierre devant cet indien… enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait car le sauvage à soudainement disparus… C'est étrange… Sanji aurait juré avoir vu un sauvage l'espionner…  
Soudain, Zoro qui se trouvait sur un rocher au dessus de Sanji, se rua sur son adversaire (par chance, Zoro avait comprit que l'homme blanc se trouvait derrière la cascade, le temps que Sanji ferma les yeux, le beau vert anticipa son mouvement et eu le temps de sauter sur ce rocher). Sensuit alors un combat entre les deux hommes, Sanji eu à peine le temps de réagir qu'il se retrouva plaqué sur cette pierre, le fusil tenue a deux mains entre les deux hommes, empêchant le tomahawk du vert d'achever le beau blond et de permettre à ce dernier de voir le visage de Zoro, Sanji repoussa le vert en le poussant assez fort, Zoro tomba dans l'eau, le temps que Sanji se relève, Zoro lança un de ses tomahawks sur le blond, ce dernier l'évita de justesse mais il perdit l'équilibre et tomba dans l'eau également avec son arme… Génial… La poudre de son arme était mouillée, il ne pouvait plus tirer avec… Par chance, il avait pied dans cette eau qui lui arrivait a la hauteur de ses cuisses… Il allait devoir se battre à main nu… ou plutôt à jambe nu, Sanji étant également un parfait cuisinier, il ne pouvait se permettre de se battre à l'aide de ses mains, il s'est donc souvent entraîné avec ses jambes et ses pieds qui sont d'une force incroyable. Zoro fonça sur son ennemi avec ses tomahawks restant (le troisième s'était planté dans un arbre), le blond résista du mieux qu'il pouvait, une ouverture s'offrit au dernier, il lança un coup de pieds en direction du bras avant gauche de son adversaire, Zoro surpris par cette force fut obligé de lâcher son arme, la douleur ayant prie le dessus. Plus qu'une seule arme, Zoro esquiva les coups de pieds de son adversaire, ce blond était fort mais pas aussi fort que lui, le vert reprit le dessus en l'attaquant de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort, Sanji avait du mal à suivre, soudain ce dernier trébucha et se retrouva assis dos à un rocher, le tomahawk de Zoro sous sa gorge menaçant de la couper à tout instant. Sanji put enfin observer le visage de son agresseur… Il était… Il n'avait pas les mots...Cet homme devant lui était totalement son type d'homme. Zoro aussi l'observait attentivement, pour une quelconque raison, il ne pouvait détacher le regard des beaux yeux turquoises qui se trouvaient face a lui… Soudain, Sanji prit la parole :  
\- Hum… Je ne sais pas si tu me comprends mais… Est-ce que tu pourrais lâcher ton arme ? Ne t'inquiète pas je ne riposterai pas.  
\- Pourquoi je te croirai ?  
\- Ah tu parles notre langue ! C'est bien ça, et pour répondre à ta question, eh bien je ne t'oblige pas à me croire, mais je ne pense pas que tu ai envie que l'on reste dans cette position toute la journée et tu as l'air assez agile et vif pour pouvoir te défendre si jamais je tente quelque chose donc je ne vois pas l'utilité de continuer ce combat…  
Zoro ne répondit pas. Après de longues secondes, il décida de baisser son arme et de se lever, il restait néanmoins vigilant face à cet homme en face de lui… qui possédait malgré tout un certain charme… Il ramassa les deux armes qui se sont égarées durant la bataille.  
\- Je sentais bien que quelqu'un m'observait depuis un long moment, continua Sanji, pourquoi tu m'espionnes ?  
\- Parce que, répondit Zoro en marchant vers la forêt.  
\- C'est pas vraiment une réponse… eh où tu vas ?  
\- Mêle toi de tes affaires.  
\- Eh tu me parles mieux que ça tête de mousse  
Zoro, se retourna soudainement vers son ancien adversaire.  
\- Répète sourcil en vrille !, dit-il énervé en levant son tomahawk vers le blond.  
\- Laisse mes sourcils en dehors de ça !  
\- Pff rentres chez toi avec tes amis, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, s'exclama Zoro en mettant son canoë à l'eau afin de monter dessus.  
\- Non attends ! S'il te plais reste, j'aimerai en apprendre plus sur toi… Je ne connais même pas ton nom, le miens est Sanji et toi ?  
Zoro hésita, il devait rentrer au village… Pour y faire quoi à vrai dire ? Retrouver son père qui lui présentera sa nouvelle femme et lui rabâcher encore une fois les oreilles avec ses délires de générations futurs etc… Peut – être que rester avec ce blondinet un moment lui changerai les idées, il pourrait en apprendre plus sur lui et d'où il vient…  
\- Moi c'est Zoro.


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3

La tension était présente au sein du village indien. Les guerriers partis en éclaireur afin d'observer les individus qui semblaient chercher quelque chose sur leur terre, se sont fait soudainement attaquer par ces hommes blancs, les indiens avaient peu de chance face à ces monstres et leurs horribles armes qui semblaient crachées du feu à chaque coup. Malgré le fait que l'ennemi ai perdu un homme, un des guerriers indiens était gravement blessé. Le village était réunit dans l'immense tipi du chef, observant le guerrier blessé allongé dans un lit, souffrant terriblement, sa femme près de lui essayant de retenir ses larmes tant bien que mal, voir son mari souffrir était un supplice, le toubib à leur côté essayant de soigner le guerrier, ne pouvait rien faire, il ne connaissait pas ce type de blessure, la seule chose qu'il pouvait constater c'était que le guerrier n'allait pas tenir très longtemps, et Mihawk avait comprit le message du soigneur… Ces hommes blancs ne pouvaient pas rester une minute de plus sur ces terres, ils étaient bien trop dangereux, ils détruisaient les arbres de la forêt, ravageaient les terres que de nombreux ancêtres ont foulé, ils n'avaient pas leurs place ici. Mais ce qui inquiétait le plus le chef, c'était de constater que son fils n'était toujours pas rentré au village, il espérait que cette fois encore, Zoro ne s'attirerait pas des ennuis.

POV Zoro et Sanji :

Zoro était assis près d'un arbre immense avec Sanji, qui s'était mis à l'aise en enlevant son armure mais en gardant tout de même son fusil sur le dos, ils ne portait donc qu'une chemise bleu avec un pantalon noir et des chaussures de la même couleur. Ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui poser des tonnes de questions : quel âge avait – il ? Comment vivait – il ? Que mangeait – il ? On aurait dit qu'il venait d'une autre planète…

\- T'en as encore des questions débiles comme ça ? Tu sais qu'on n'est pas si différent de vous ? Ce sont seulement nos coutumes qui le sont.

\- Ah oui ? Alors dis moi quelles sont les choses qui nous différencies ?

\- Hum… je ne sais pas moi… Ah tient comment vous dites bonjour chez vous ?

Sanji tendit la main vers Zoro afin que ce dernier la serre… Zoro ne comprit pas le message…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Réponds à ma question au lieu de … rien me montrer ?

\- Non t'as pas comprit, dit Sanji en riant, il faut que tu serres ma main doucement en faisant le même geste.

Zoro trouva cela étrange, il tendit la main pour attraper celle de Sanji, elle était douce, les hommes peuvent avoir les mains douces comme ça ? Sanji bougea leur main de haut en bas.

\- C'est comme ça qu'on dit bonjour chez nous.

\- … C'est bizarre… Si je fais ça dans mon village ils vont me prendre pour un débile.

\- Comment tu fais chez toi alors ?

Zoro fit un cercle du bras en prononçant « Wingapo », signifiant « Bonjour » en indien.

\- Wingapo ? Ce mot est marrant, dit Sanji très enthousiaste.

Zoro regarda longuement Sanji, c'était un homme sympa et… mignon. Zoro se surprit de penser cela, à vrai dire il n'avait jamais pensé au fait qu'un jour il puisse être attiré par un homme, le seul homme dont il était proche était son meilleur ami Luffy mais il n'avait jamais pensé à lui de cette manière… Zoro ne put s'empêcher de caresser la mèche blonde de Sanji, ce dernier rougit légèrement surpris par cet acte, il ne s'attendait pas à ça de la part de cet homme froid en face de lui.

\- Pourquoi caches-tu ton œil ?

\- Parce que j'en ai envie…, dit Sanji, baissant légèrement la tête pour éviter de montrer ses rougeurs au beau vert en face de lui.

\- Quoi ? T'as honte de ton deuxième sourcil en vrille, s'exclama Zoro avec un sourire en coin cherchant à taquiner le jeune homme en face de lui.

\- La ferme, tu t'es vu avec tes cheveux ? Sérieux on dirait la pelouse de mon jardin.

\- C'est quoi to problème ? Tu veux te battre ?

\- Me cherches pas, tu ne me verrai même pas arriver.

Zoro n'eu même pas le temps de répondre qu'il bloqua l'attaque surprise de Sanji, heureusement qu'il gardait ses réflexes.

\- Toujours sur ses gardes à ce que je vois, dit Sanji heureux d'avoir enfin trouver un adversaire de taille.

\- C'est comme ça qu'on arrive à survivre.

\- D'ailleurs, où as – tu appris à te battre avec trois armes ?

\- C'est mon père qui m'a appris à manier des armes, son enseignement est dur mais c'est grâce à lui si maintenant je sais me défendre.

\- Il doit être quand même sympa ton père.

\- Tu parles ! Tout ce qu'il veut c'est que je me maris et que je fonde une famille sans me demander mon avis, car après lui ce sera moi le chef du village.

Sanji sentit un certains malaise en lui, Zoro serait donc déjà pris ?

\- Et du coup tu as déjà trouvé ta femme j'imagine.

\- Je sais qui sera ma femme mais je n'ai pas envie de me marier ou d'avoir des enfants pour l'instant…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ?

\- … Je ne sais pas.

Un silence s'installa, l'un pensait à son avenir, qu'allait-il faire plus tard ? Et l'autre pensait à cette nouvelle, après tout à quoi il pensait, l'homme en face de lui est un indien, ils sont tous deux bien trop différents. Zoro brisa le silence qui s'était installé :

\- Bref, si tu me disais ce que tu fais ici avec tes amis. Pourquoi êtes – vous venus sur nos terres ?

\- Eh bien à vrai dire, nous avons chacun des objectifs différents, mon amie Nami veut simplement connaître vos coutumes et votre façon de vivre, les autres sont là pour s'installer et essayer de découvrir quelque chose d'important.

\- Attends, s'installer ? Vous comptez rester ici ? Où allez-vous allez installer vos tipis ?

\- Nos tipis ?, Sanji ria, non nous allons construire nos propres maisons, du coup on va devoir abattre certains arbres mais c'est pour la bonne cause.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux détruire notre forêt ? Pour construire des… maisons ?

\- Oui elles seront faites de bois et de pierre qui nous serviront à dormir sous un toit qui nous protégera de la pluie et des animaux de l'extérieur.

Zoro ne comprenait plus : abattre des arbres pour construire ? Se protéger ? De quoi ? Il sentait sa colère montait petit à petit. Sanji continua son explication :

\- Et on vous montrera comment vivre comme nous, comme ça on n'aura plus à vous craindre et je n'aurai plus à avoir toujours mon arme sur moi par peur que vous nous attaquiez.

\- Attends, quel est ton but à toi en venant ici ?

\- Eh bien, protéger les hommes des indiens.

\- Ah parce que tu nous considères comme une menace ?!

\- Tu m'a bien attaqué en me rencontrant.

\- Parce que tu pointais une arme sur moi, et qui sait ce qui me serait arrivé si je ne l'avais pas remarqué ! Tu sais quoi laisses tomber et rentres chez toi ! Vous n'avez rien à faire sur nos terres !

Zoro partit vers son canoë, furax, insulter son peuple en lui disant qu'ils représentent une menace, il regrettait de l'avoir trouver mignon, au moins il savait désormais à quoi s'en tenir avec ce blondinet. Sanji désorienté tenta de le rattraper.

\- Attends Zoro ! Désolé c'est juste que comme vous êtes des sauvages, vous êtes différents de nous et on veut seulement vous apprendre nos coutumes.

Zoro prit rapidement l'un de ses tomahawk pour le placer sous la gorge du blond. Il dit alors d'un ton grave et calme :

\- Répète encore une seule fois le mot « sauvage » et je prendrai un malin plaisir à te refaire le portrait.

\- Écoute, je n'ai peut être pas utilisé les bons mots mais…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai très bien compris ton message, on est complètement différent et on n'est pas fait pour s'entendre donc je te le dis une dernière fois, dégage de là !

\- Non attends Zoro, tu ne comprends pas…

La dispute des deux hommes fut interrompue par les cris assourdissant d'un ours qui se ruait vers eux, Sanji sortit son fusil et le pointa en direction de l'animal, Zoro empêcha l'homme de tirer en le poussant afin de lui faire manquer sa cible. Sanji tomba et se releva, furax, que faisait cet abruti de tête de mousse ? Il voulait leur mort ou quoi ?! Mais Sanji fut d'autant plus surpris quand il vit Zoro calmer la bête auparavant hors de contrôle, comment a-t-il réussit à faire ça ? Le blond s'approcha petit à petit de Zoro tout en gardant un minimum de distance par peur que l'animal puisse les attaquer à nouveau.

\- Co-Comment tu…

\- C'est ça que je veux t'expliquer, arrêtes de considérer tout ce qui est inconnu pour toi comme une menace. Si on apprends à comprendre ce qui nous entoure alors tout devient beaucoup plus simple. Cet ours n'a pas l'habitude d'entendre des gens crier autour de lui, la nature est souvent paisible et calme, elle ne connaît pas la tension, il a seulement eu peur.

Sanji ne savait plus quoi dire, cela remettait en question tout ce qu'il avait apprit jusqu'à maintenant. Qui était les vrais sauvages dans toute cette histoire ?

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

\- Alors arrêtes de parler et écoutes – moi.

Zoro fit découvrir à Sanji le monde dans lequel il a toujours vécu, un monde paisible, où l'on apprenait à respecter la nature, que chaque chose en ce monde était essentielle, il lui apprenait à respecter les animaux, les arbres, la rivière. Et surtout il lui apprenait que ce monde n'était pas son ennemi. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée ensemble à marcher, Zoro lui fit découvrir de merveilleux endroits que personne ne connaissait, les rayons du soleil passait à travers le feuillage des arbres ce qui rendait le paysage d'autant plus magnifique, les feuilles de divers couleurs s'envolaient vers le ciel comme si la nature elle-même voulait prouver qu'il était inutile de ravager toute cette beauté naturelle. Sanji se sentait beaucoup plus apaiser, voir toutes ces merveilles autour de lui le rendait muet, il n'avait tout simplement plus les mots, il comprenait maintenant la précédente réaction du vert, détruire toute cette merveille pour construire des maisons, et leur apprendre la coutume des blancs, c'est plutôt ces derniers qui ont beaucoup de choses à apprendre des indiens. C'était d'un ridicule, il se sentait honteux d'avoir dit de tel propos à Zoro mais il était trop fier pour pouvoir s'excuser, mais Sanji n'avait pas besoin de parler pour faire comprendre au vert ce qu'il ressentait, il était heureux de savoir que ce dernier lui partage tout son savoir avec lui… Il était heureux d'être avec le vert. La journée arrivait à son terme, le soleil allait bientôt se coucher, les deux hommes se regardèrent, ils ne disaient rien. Zoro sentait un sentiment étrange, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder les lèvres du blond et il avait envie de les toucher, soudain Sanji prit la parole :

\- Bon heu… je pense que je dois y aller, les autres doivent se demander où je suis…

Pourtant Sanji ne bougeait pas, il semblait attendre quelque chose de la part du vert, et ce dernier l'avait bien compris vu les rougeurs bien visibles du blond, alors il s'approcha lentement vers le blond. Mais un bruit résonna à travers la foret : des tambours. Le village avait un problème, Zoro n'avait pas d'autres choix que de partir.

\- Il faut que j'y aille aussi.

Les deux hommes ne savaient pas quoi dire, il fallait qu'ils retournent chacun chez eux… Ils savaient tous deux qu'ils n'avaient que très peu de chance de se revoir. Sanji voulait l'empêcher de partir mais il ne fit rien, encore sa fierté qui reprenait le dessus, les deux hommes se dirent donc au revoir et partir chacun de leur côté, espérant tout deux qu'à l'avenir ils auraient une chance de se revoir.


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4

Après un long moment, Zoro arriva enfin à son village. Ce dernier était très inquiet, la dernière fois que le son des tambours a résonné à travers la forêt, c'était pour signaler l'attaque de l'ancien camp ennemi du village, ce fut ce jour là que sa mère fut retrouvée morte, transpercée par la lance de leurs ennemis... Zoro n'était qu'un bébé ce jour là mais pourtant il se souvient encore de cette odeur de sang près de lui, sa mère étant morte à côté de son berceau afin de le protéger d'après ce que lui a expliqué son père… Zoro détestait le son de ces tambours, cela n'envisageait rien de bon… Les habitants du village étaient réunis devant le tipi de Mihawk, certaines personnes pleuraient, d'autres exprimaient leurs colère, Zoro tenta de se frayer un chemin à travers la foule, arrivé à l'intérieur Zoro aperçut une femme pleurer à genoux devant un lit où un homme en sang y était allongé, le toubib à leur côté avait la tête baissé. Zoro ne comprenant pas comment cet homme a put se retrouver dans cet état posa alors une question :

\- Toubib, que s'est – il passé ?

Mihawk entra dans le tipi et répondit à la question de son fils :

\- Ce guerrier est mort à cause de ces monstres.

Zoro se retourna vers son père, assez déstabilisé :

\- Vous voulez parler des hommes blancs qui ont débarqué sur nos terres ?

\- Ce ne sont pas des hommes, ce sont des sauvages qui ravagent nos terres et tuent les guerriers de notre peuple.

Mihawk sortit du tipi, son fils le suivit et reprit la discussion :

\- Père, est-ce pour cela que vous avez fait sonner les tambours ? Vous voulez leur déclarer la guerre ?

\- Nous n'avons pas d'autres choix que de les chasser d'ici. Tout ce qu'ils provoquent n'est que la mort et la destruction de notre peuple. D'ailleurs où étais – tu Zoro durant ce temps ?

\- Hum… j'étais partis m'entraîner…

\- … Je veux que maintenant tu restes dans le village, c'est trop dangereux de se balader dans la forêt seul, tu ne sais pas sur qui tu pourrais tomber, et dès demain nous chasserons ces monstres de nos terres.

\- Père je peux me défendre je ne suis plus un enfant et il doit sûrement y avoir un autre moyen de...

\- Zoro je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision le débat est clos. Tu resteras dans le village que ça te plaise ou non et d'ailleurs tu en profiteras pour faire plus ample connaissance avec ta futur femme.

Mihawk se retourna vers un tipi et s'exclama :

\- Robin, pourrais tu venir ici ?

Une femme au long cheveux lisse et noir sortie de son tipi, cette femme était mince avec de magnifiques courbes, ses yeux hypnotisant étaient de couleur bleu, elle possédait des lèvres pulpeuses et sa peau était lisse et d'une douceur incroyable. Elle portait une robe de couleur marron clair avec des franges beiges sur le haut et le bas de sa robe, elle possédait un arc qu'elle gardait toujours sur son dos avec ses flèches et elle restait la plupart du temps pied nu, ce qui la rendait d'autant plus séduisante. Peu d'homme dans ce village ne pouvait résister au charme de la belle Robin, cette dernière d'ailleurs rendait énormément de femmes jalouses, c'est pour cela que Robin n'avait que peu d'amie femme dans ce village, elle ne restait qu'avec des hommes. Zoro ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver sexy, il restait un homme après tout, mais elle restait complètement différente de Sanji qui possédait quelque chose en plus que Zoro ne pouvait expliquer. La belle brune s'avança donc vers Zoro et son père :

\- Voici donc Robin, j'imagine que tu la connais déjà Zoro, dit Mihawk connaissant la réputation de son fils auprès des dames de ce village

\- Ouai…, souffla Zoro

\- Bien faites plus ample connaissance, je vais retourner à mes affaires.

Sur ces paroles, Mihawk retourna vers son tipi.

Robin et Zoro marchèrent un long moment en silence pour finalement s'asseoir près du fleuve qu'ils observèrent longuement. Comme Zoro l'a affirmé plus tôt, il connaissait déjà la belle brune, elle faisait partie de ces coups d'un soir avec qui il passait un bon moment mais leur relation n'allait pas plus loin que cela, Zoro voulait juste prendre du bon temps avec une femme très séduisante qui a de l'expérience, et l'avantage avec Robin, c'est qu'elle ne cherchait pas non plus à ce que leur histoire devienne trop sérieuse, elle aussi tient à sa liberté et ne veut pas s'embêter avec ces histoires de couple, cela était beaucoup trop ennuyeux pour elle, elle préférait les soirée torrides sans les histoires du lendemain. Robin était différente des autres femmes mais Zoro n'arrivait pas à s'enlever Sanji de la tête, qui aurait cru que cet homme froid puisse un jour être intéressé par un autre homme, le vert en était lui-même très surpris mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ces lèvres qu'il voulait embrasser plus tôt, à ce corps qu'il voudrait serrer contre lui, à passer ses mains dans ces cheveux dorés, à prendre son menton pour d'abord l'embrasser tendrement pour ensuite l'embrasser avec plus d'ardeur, à l'allonger afin qu'il n'y ai plus aucun espace entre leurs corps qui devenaient de plus en plus bouillants et….

\- Cela fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas retrouvé tous les deux Zoro.

La voix de Robin obligea Zoro à sortir de ses pensées qui devenaient un peu trop torrides. Il répondit donc à la brune :

\- Ouai…

\- Comment va ton ami au chapeau de paille ? enchaîna Robin souriante.

\- Il va bien, il mange, il dort et il garde toujours sa bonne humeur.

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas, dit – elle avec un petit rire, il a toujours été quelqu'un de joviale et d'extravertie, c'est un garçon adorable.

\- Ouai… adorable…, dit Zoro en repensant à Sanji.

\- Quand ton père m'a annoncé qu'il souhaitait que je me marie avec toi je t'avoue que j'ai été surprise, a-t-il demandé ton avis sur cette décision ?

\- Oui je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait mettre sa descendance où je pense.

Robin ria, elle n'était pas étonné de la réponse du vert, il a toujours été quelqu'un de très franc et fier. Elle continua :

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Cela voudrait donc dire que ton père veut que l'on fonde une famille et que tu deviennes le chef du village.

\- ...

\- Te sens – tu prêt ?

\- Non, je veux encore profiter de ma liberté, je ne veux pas m'embêter avec toutes ces responsabilités.

\- Je sens pourtant que tu as l'âme d'un chef Zoro.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi, s'exclama le vert agacé.

\- Je voudrais seulement que tu réussisses à trouver ta voie, peut – être ne me vois pas tu pas comme cela mais pour ma part je te considère comme un ami, et c'est pour cela que je m'inquiète pour toi et ton avenir.

Zoro ne répondit pas, lui – même ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait faire de son avenir. Robin, voyant que le vert ne fit aucune remarque, décida de lui poser une question :

\- Que comptes – tu faire ?

\- Je n'en sais rien… tout ce que je veux c'est qu'on me foute la paix avec cette histoire, il y a d'autre chose à penser en ce moment.

\- Comme ces hommes blancs ?

\- …

\- Une guerre se prépare, vas-tu y participer ?

\- Je n'en sais rien…

\- Le grand Zoro refuse de se battre ? Dit elle d'un ton provocateur.

Zoro réagit donc aussitôt par cette remarque stupide.

\- Ça n'a aucun rapport ! … C'est juste compliqué…

\- C'est bien la première fois que je te vois aussi tourmenté par un événement, ce serait – il passé quelque chose ?

Zoro ria silencieusement, oh oui il s'est passé quelque chose, mais comment expliquer à cette belle Robin que le vert a rencontré un homme blanc, qu'ils ont sympathisé et que la seule chose à laquelle il pense désormais c'est d'embrasser ce blond qui commence à le rendre fou.

Soudain, un homme blond sortie de la forêt près d'eux, Robin le repéra tout de suite, elle sortit son arc et le pointa vers l'homme blanc en face d'eux. Elle s'exclama :

\- Zoro c'est l'un d'entre eux ! Il faut prévenir les autres ! Je me charge de le garder en visuelle !

Zoro se retourna pour regarder l'homme qui se dirigeait vers eux, c'était bien le beau blond dont il ne peut chasser de ses pensées, il était fou de s'aventurer près de leur village, Zoro baissa l'arme de la brune, et dit :

\- Du calme Robin, il ne nous fera aucun mal.

Robin était stupéfaite, leur ennemi se trouvait sur leur territoire, et Zoro lui dit de se calmer et de ne rien faire ?! Zoro s'adressa alors au beau blond :

\- Sanji qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! C'est trop dangereux pour toi d'être ici, il faut que tu t'en ailles !

\- Ne me donnes pas d'ordre tête de mousse, j'avais simplement envie de voir à quoi ressemble ton village.

\- Vous vous connaissez ?! S'exclama Robin très surprise.

Soudain, les yeux de Sanji se transformèrent en cœur et ce dernier se rapprocha furtivement de la brune.

\- Bonjour belle déesse de la nature, mon nom est Sanji, pourrais – je savoir votre nom ? Je suis sûr qu'il doit être aussi ravissant que votre sourire, dit Sanji d'un ton charmeur et amoureux.

Robin ne savait pas quoi répondre, elle était trop choqué par la présence de cet homme blanc en face d'elle.

\- Eh le pervers ! Laisse la on s'en va, dit Zoro d'un ton agacé, Robin ne dit rien à personne, je reviendrai ce soir.

\- Oh revoir belle princesse ! J'espère que nos chemins se recroiseront à nouveau !

\- La ferme ! Cria Zoro.

\- Répète ! Enchaîna le blond.

Sanji et Zoro continuèrent à se disputer tout en se dirigeant vers la forêt, laissant Robin seule complètement désorienté par ce qu'il venait de se passer devant ses yeux. Zoro connaissait donc cet homme ? Il était ami avec leur ennemi ? Robin retourna s'asseoir un long moment devant le fleuve essayant de se remettre les idées en place et réfléchissant à cette situation pour le moins étrange et… intéressante.

POV Zoro et Sanji

Zoro et Sanji marchèrent un long moment dans cette magnifique forêt, le vert était heureux de revoir le beau blond, mais étant un homme trop fier, Zoro préféra cacher sa joie et prit un air froid. De son côté, le blond était aussi aux anges de revoir cet homme en face de lui, il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever Zoro de la tête, à peine étaient – ils séparés que Sanji voulait déjà le revoir, c'est pour cela qu'au lieu de rentrer à son campement il est répartit une dizaine de minutes plus tard à la recherche de sa tête de mousse, et par chance il tomba sur le village de Zoro. Un vrai village indien, Sanji en était stupéfait, et une véritable indienne aux magnifiques courbes se trouvait à côté du beau vert, d'ailleurs qui était cette femme se demandait Sanji, Zoro et cette indienne avait l'air assez proche, serait – elle...

\- A quoi tu pensais en venant au village ? Tu veux te faire tuer ? S'exclama soudain Zoro

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, je voulais juste visiter cet endroit c'est tout, mentit Sanji trop fier de lui avouer qu'il voulait simplement revoir le vert.

Zoro soupira, malgré ce manque de vigilance de la part du blond, il était tout de même heureux de le revoir.

\- Qui était cette magnifique créature ?

\- Tu parles de Robin ? C'est ma futur femme, lui répondit – Il froidement.

\- Oh… Elle est… magnifique.

\- Ouai elle est pas mal.

Zoro regarda discrètement la réaction de Sanji, il semblait… jaloux. Zoro allait bien s'amuser avec lui. Il reprit la conversation :

\- Il y a un dernier endroit que je ne t'ai pas montré, tu veux le voir ?

\- Pourquoi pas, répondit le blond sans grand enthousiasme.

Sanji et Zoro se dirigèrent donc vers un endroit que seul Zoro connaissait, ils arrivèrent face à un immense saul-pleureur et s'assirent sur un tronc immense situé face à cet arbre. Sanji était encore émerveillé par ce splendide endroit, lui qui pensait avoir déjà tout vu, il était encore loin du compte. Il sentait que ce lieu était sain et pur, le bruit du vent qui passait entre les feuillages l'apaisait, Zoro lui avait encore fait découvrir un endroit magnifique. Il regarda Zoro et lui dit :

\- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'essayer de me surprendre hein ?

Zoro ria légèrement et enchaina :

\- Cette endroit est sacré et il a une particularité qui pourrait t'étonner.

\- Je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais encore plus m'étonner.

Soudain le tronc de l'arbre prit la forme d'un homme, ou plutôt adopta le visage d'un homme avec une longue moustache montant vers le haut, Sanji n'ayant pas vu ce changement, Zoro fit un sourire carnassier imaginant la futur réaction du blond quand ce dernier réalisera qu'il n'y a pas que les humains qui sont dotés de parole :

\- Gurarararara ! Que nous as-tu amené là mon garçon ?

Sanji, surpris de ne pas avoir entendu la voix de Zoro, se retourna lentement pour observer un visage dans l'arbre, il douta de longues secondes sur l'origine de cette voix inconnu et cette apparition soudaine de ce visage sur cet arbre puis murmura :

\- Je crois que toute cette verdure me rend fou, j'entends de voix et je vois un visage.

\- Mais tu n'est pas fou gamin, s'exclama l'arbre.

Sanji se releva d'un coup et pointa son doigts en direction du visage inscrit dans l'arbre, il essaya d'exprimer son incompréhension mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche, seulement des sons. Zoro était quand à lui plié de rire, voir ce blondinet autant paniqué l'amusait énormément, après de longues minutes à essayer de reprendre son souffle, il rassura le beau blond :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas le sourcil c'est mon grand-père il se nomme Edward Newgate, grand-père je te présente Sanji.

Sanji était encore trop choqué par cet événement surréaliste, il ne répondit pas.

\- Gurararara ! Cela fait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas présenté un ami à toi gamin.

\- Bon le sourcil dis un truc, ne restes pas planté là bouche bée.

\- … tu… tu veux que je parle à un arbre… ? Et puis pourquoi il parle ? Tu veux me faire une blague ? C'est un déguisement ou quoi ?

Le grand-père ria.

\- Je l'aime bien ce gamin, il semble un peu naïf mais il a l'air d'être une personne bien.

\- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? On ne se connaît même pas ? Lui répondit Sanji

\- La nature a ses secrets gamins.

Sanji se retourna vers Zoro.

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir apprit plus de chose en une journée que durant ces dernières années. Il y a tellement de choses à apprendre ici, et nous on est venu pour de simple bout de ferraille.

\- De le ferraille ? Questionna Zoro.

\- Oui, nous sommes ici pour trouver de l'or afin de nous enrichir.

\- A quoi ça ressemble ?

Sanji sortit une pièce d'or de sa poche et la donna Zoro.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que ce truc rond et moche a de la valeur ?

\- Chez nous oui, si nous n'avons pas ces trucs ronds et moches, nous finissons par dormir dans la rue et on finit par mourir de faim.

\- Mais vous pouvez chasser.

\- Oui c'est vrai mais beaucoup de femmes et d'enfant ne savent pas chasser, et il n'y a pas que la faim qui peut nous menacer, il y a aussi les maladies.

\- Vous n'avez pas de toubib qui peut vous soigner ?

\- Si mais pour ça il faut le payer avec la pièce que je viens de te donner, et pour avoir ces pièces il faut travailler ou chercher de l'or dans divers contrées.

\- Votre mode de vie est débile, qui voudrait vivre dans un monde comme celui là ?

\- Les plus riches sont heureux de vivre cette vie, tandis que les pauvres rêvent seulement d'un toit chaud avec un peu de nourriture et de l'eau.

\- Sache Zoro que peu de gens vivent comme toi, libre et heureux, là où ce gamin vit, c'est un monde complètement différent du notre, affirma le grand-père.

Zoro était surpris, ses problèmes n'étaient rien comparé à de nombreuses personnes vivant dans le village de Sanji, Zoro possédait un toit, la nature lui prodiguait la nourriture et l'eau. Il possédait tout ce dont il avait besoins, tandis que plusieurs personnes dans le monde mourraient de faim car ils n'avaient pas la chance de posséder quelque chose qui leur permettait de vivre convenablement… Il était donc dépendant de ces bouts de ferrailles…

\- Mais pourquoi vivez vous comme cela ?

\- Car notre société a évolué de cette manière, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de nous soumettre à cette loi.

\- Et toi tu es d'accord avec tout ca ?

\- Eh bien jusqu'à maintenant j'ai connu cette vie, mon boulot est de protéger les citoyens je n'ai donc jamais connu la misère mais je t'avoue que quand je repense à tout ça, je me dit que notre fonctionnement est ridicule et ignoble, au lieu de nous soutenir on ne pense qu'à s'enrichir et donc on ne pense qu'à nous – même...

\- … que comptes – tu faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je vais sûrement continuer à explorer le monde, personne ne m'attends chez moi de toute manière donc je peux aller où je veux.

Zoro regarda les magnifiques yeux du blond, il rapprocha son visage vers ce dernier et lui dit doucement :

\- Si personne ne t'attends, pourquoi ne resterais – tu pas ici ?

Sanji était surpris par cette proposition, Zoro lui demandait de rester dans son village pour toujours ? Il regarda le vert droit dans les yeux :

\- Tu me demandes de rester dans ton village avec vous tous.

\- Non, avec moi.

Sanji se sentait rougir et Zoro ne pouvait plus se retenir face à ce visage angélique. Il embrassa le blond soudainement. Sanji d'abord surpris, accepta son baiser et lui rendit. C'est alors que leur deux langues commencèrent une danse endiablée, les deux hommes ne pouvaient plus se retenir, ils attendaient ce moment depuis bien trop longtemps. Afin d'approfondir ce baiser, Sanji plaça ses bras autour du coup de son amant, ce dernier devenant de plus en plus excité, allongea doucement le beau blond tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Le grand père face à cette scène, décida de s'éclipser, son visage disparut de l'arbre, laissant le couple exprimer leur amour.

\- LEMON (âme sensible s'abstenir) -

Les deux hommes ne pouvaient désormais plus se retenir, après avoir embrassé longuement son amant, Zoro lécha et mordilla légèrement le cou de son partenaire, Sanji sortit quelques gémissements, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de relation sexuelle avec un homme, et savoir que Zoro lui procurait tout ce plaisir ne faisait que l'exciter d'avantage. Le vert voulait laisser sa marque sur le blond, plusieurs traces de suçons apparurent sur la peau blanche et immaculée du beau blond, Zoro enleva le t-shirt du blond et descendit plus bas pour s'attaquer à ses tétons en léchant l'un et en pinçant l'autre, la verge de ce dernier était de plus en plus dur et Zoro le sentait, cela l'amusait de voir le visage du blond exprimer autant de plaisir, il se frotta doucement contre le membre dur de son amant sans pour autant le toucher, Sanji gémissait de plus en plus il avait besoins que Zoro le touche :

\- Zoro… aah… touches moi…

Comment lui refuser cela, Zoro sourit, il défit la braguette du blond avec ses dents et descendit son pantalon tout en continuant à s'amuser avec les tétons de son partenaire, il pouvait observer le sex gorgé de plaisir du blond à travers le fin tissu qui lui servait de caleçon, Zoro voulait encore le torturer un peu, il souffla et toucha avec le bout de ses lèvres le sex de Sanji toujours coincé dans le tissu, Sanji était à bout, ils en étaient à peine aux préliminaires qu'il avait déjà envie de venir. Puis soudain, il sentit son membre entrer dans un endroit chaud et serré, Zoro avait pris en bouche le sex de son amant et commença à faire de lent va viens, léchant goulument le sex de son partenaire, Sanji releva le torse afin de tenir les cheveux de Zoro entre ses doigts, il allait venir, les gestes du vert se firent plus rapide.

\- Zoro… aaah ah… je vais… Aaaaaaaah !

Sanji se déversa dans le bouche du vert, ce dernier avala tout et allonge le blond, il enleva le dernier bout de tissu gênant, pour faire face au beau corps de son Apollon en dessous de lui. Sanji voulait aussi s'amuser un peu avec le vert, alors que ce dernier lui écartait lentement les jambes, le blond se releva et se plaça au dessus de Zoro.

\- A mon tour de m'amuser tête de mousse.

Zoro d'abord surprit, fit un sourire provocateur, Sanji enleva le pantalon du vert et se plaça devant le membre tendu de son amant, le coinça entre ses fesses et fit des vas et viens de haut en bas, même si le membre de Zoro ne se trouvait pas à l'intérieur du blond, ce geste l'excitait énormément, il voulut empoigner le derrière du blond mais ce dernier l'en empêcha, il voulait le rendre fou et hors de contrôle, mais pourtant il commençait aussi à s'impatienter, alors il lécha ses propres doigts et se prépara a enfoncer le membre chaud de son partenaire en enfonçant d'abord deux de ses doigts, Zoro adorait cette vue. Sanji se plaça au dessus de la verge de Zoro et s'enfonça lentement afin que le membre du vert puisse rentrer entièrement, après plusieurs secondes Sanji commença à bouger de haut en bas, d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus sauvagement en essayant d'empêcher Zoro de prendre le contrôle mais ce dernier ne pouvait plus se retenir, il reprit le dessus sur Sanji, il écarta les deux jambes du blond et commença de grand va et viens, Sanji avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses gémissements, afin de mieux se positionner, Zoro mit Sanji sur le côté et plaça la jambe gauche de ce dernier sur son épaule, la vue que lui offrait Sanji était excitante. Soudain le blond sortit un cris de plaisir plus fort que les précédents, Zoro avait enfin atteint son point G, ce dernier continua d'enfoncer son membre vers ce point à plusieurs reprises, Sanji ne pouvait maintenant plus retenir ses gémissements, il sentait qu'il allait bientôt atteindre l'extase.

\- Alors ? Aah ! Ça te plais… le sourcil ?! Aah Ah !

\- Aah ! Zoro c'est bon ! Je vais… venir ! Aah !

\- Vas y ! Viens ! Aaaaah !

Sanji poussa un dernier cris de jouissances avant de venir, l'étau se resserrant sur son membre dur Zoro atteignit lui aussi le septième ciel et se déversa en Sanji.

\- FIN LEMON -

Jamais le vert n'avait ressentis autant de plaisir avec ses ancienne conquêtes, cette expérience était complètement différente de celles qu'il avait vécu auparavant. Sanji qui était à bout de souffle, essayait de reprendre ses esprits, Zoro était le meilleur coup de sa vie, il tournait la tête pour regarder son amant, ce dernier l'observait également.

\- Alors ? Je suis un bon coup ?, luii demanda Zoro avec un sourire provocateur.

Sanji ria :

\- Ça va, j'ai connu pire.

\- Tu n'as pas connu mieux tu veux dire ! Tu avais l'air d'adorer ça.

\- J'essayais seulement de te faire croire que j'atteignais le septième ciel.

\- Ah parce que ça t'arrives de simuler ?

\- Avec certaines personnes oui.

Sanji se pencha vers son amant et lui dit :

\- Mais avec toi comment pourrais – je simuler ? Je n'ai jamais autant ressentis de plaisir dans ma vie.

Le blond embrassa tendrement son amant.

\- Et moi ? Suis-je un bon coup ?

\- Je t'avoue que tu es le premier homme avec qui je couche, et franchement je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait être aussi bon.

Le vert à son tour embrassa tendrement le blond, il avait envie de recommencer. Mais soudain Zoro put entendre des bruits de pas se diriger vers eux. Le vert reprit son air froid et chuchota à Sanji :

\- Sanji il faut que l'on se cache, des hommes arrivent.

\- Quoi ?

Sanji n'eu pas le temps de rajouter un mot que Zoro prit leurs affaires et tira le blond par le bras pour sa cacher derrière l'arbre. Deux hommes se dirigeaient vers eux, ils étaient tous deux habillés de la même manière, ils portaient une armure en fer avec un fusil dans leurs dos, des pantalons noirs et des chaussures marrons. L'un avait les cheveux noirs et ondulés avec des tâches de rousseurs et possédait des yeux couleur noisettes et l'autre, plus petit, possédait un long nez, des cheveux bouclés attachés et des yeux de la même couleur que son ami. Ils étaient tout deux très musclés et ils semblaient chercher quelqu'un, l'homme aux tâches de rousseurs cria un nom :

\- Sanji ! Tu es où bon sang ?!

Sanji pencha la tête discrètement pour observer les deux hommes qui s'approchaient d'eux.

\- Eh merde ! C'est Ace et Ussop, ils ont dut s'inquiéter de ne pas me voir revenir, chuchota Sanji.

Le deuxième homme s'avança vers le brun aux cheveux ondulés :

\- Ace ça fait des heures qu'on le cherche, il est peut-être déjà rentré au camps, ma maladie du « j'ai peur que les indiens nous attaque par surprise » est en train de revenir.

\- Arrêtes avec tes maladies imaginaires Ussop, il doit forcément être quelque part

\- Ouai au campement, répondit le long nez fatigué d'avoir marché aussi longtemps.

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient tous deux vers les amoureux cachés, différents cris d'indiens se firent entendre à travers la forêt, les deux hommes inquiets d'entendre ces bruits, prirent la fuite afin de prévenir leur chef que quelque chose se préparait sûrement. Ace et Ussop n'étaient pas les seuls à montrer leur inquiétudes, Zoro et Sanji sortirent de leur cachette et se rhabillèrent, l'inquiétude se lisait sur le visage de Zoro :

\- Zoro, il se passe quelque chose ?

\- …

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- … Une guerre se prépare, tes hommes ont tué un des miens, et mon père a décidé de vous chasser de notre terre.

Sanji était abasourdis par cette nouvelle.

\- Quoi ?! Quand tout ça est-ce arrivé ?!

\- Au moment de notre rencontre…

Le blond ne savait plus quoi dire, durant sa petite escapade avec Zoro, à explorer la nature et son univers, leurs clans s'étaient déclarés la guerre... Il devait faire quelque chose, plus aucun homme ne devait mourir, il fallait agir avant que cette situation ne s'aggrave.

\- … Écoute je vais parler à mon chef, il doit y avoir un autre moyen de régler tout car ça va beaucoup trop loin. Il est inutile de se battre, ce n'était peut-être qu'un accident rien de plus.

\- D'après mon père ce n'est pas le cas… Je vais aussi essayer de lui parler mais le connaissant ce n'est pas gagné.

\- D'accord, retrouvons-nous ce soir ici même afin de régler tout ça.

\- Oui.

Sanji s'approcha de Zoro et l'embrassa tendrement. Après de longues secondes, le blond partit en direction de la forêt rejoindre son campement, laissant Zoro seul.


	6. Chapter 5

**Bonjour/Bonsoir, ayant quelques problèmes au niveau du scénario pour la suite de cette histoire, j'ai décidé de changer la fin de ce chapitre donc n'hésitez pas à lire la fin, sinon pour ceux qui lise la première fois ce chapitre, bonne lecture.**

Sanji se dirigeait le plus rapidement possible vers son campement. Il n'en revenait toujours pas, leurs clans respectifs se déclaraient la guerre pendant que les tourtereaux vagabondaient dans les bois, il se croyait vraiment dans une fiction à l'eau de rose, les deux amants empêchant leurs clans de se battre, le blond aura vraiment tout vu, mais comment en étaient – ils arrivés là ? Pourquoi avoir tué un des indiens ? Cela signifierait que ces derniers les ont attaqué en premier ? Pourtant Zoro lui avait prouvé qu'ils ne cherchaient pas à les tuer, ils voulaient seulement se protéger des hommes blancs. Tout était très confus pour le blond, il devait agir et mettre cette histoire au clair avant que les choses ne puissent empirer. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sanji arriva enfin à son campement, de grands troncs d'arbre leurs servaient de rempart, par chance la porte était encore ouverte, on pouvait observer plusieurs tentes blanches au sein du campement, la plus grande tante se trouvait en hauteur, c'était sûrement celle du gouverneur. Après être entré, Sanji put observer ses amis, Ace et Ussop, discuter avec d'autres hommes, ces derniers étaient tous rassemblés près d'un feu de camp. La voix du long nez interpella le beau blond :

\- On vous jure qu'on a entendu différents cris d'indiens ! Ils préparent quelque chose j'en suis sûre !

\- Ussop, il faut te calmer un peu. A chaque fois que tu entends quelques bruits tu as l'impression que c'est la fin du monde, il faut que tu te détendes, lui répondit un homme à la frange bleue.

\- Non Franky, cette fois c'est vraiment sérieux, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ces indiens préparent quelque chose, on a blessé l'un d'entre eux je vous rappelle, enchaîna Ace.

\- Peut-être, mais ils ont tué l'un des nôtres aussi, n'oubliez pas ça, ce sont des sauvages sans cœur, prêt à tout pour nous faire saigner, répliqua un jeune homme au cheveux bruns et aux tatouages énigmatiques.

Nami, ayant entendu la conversation, se rapprocha des hommes et répondit légèrement énervée :

\- Et à qui la faute si l'un d'entre nous est mort ? A ce que je sache, c'est nous qui les avons attaqué en premier, il ne faisait que nous observer ce qui est normal, alors essais de réfléchir avant de parler Law, cette fois c'est nous qui ressemblons à des sauvages.

\- Pour toi, le fait qu'ils nous observent est quelque chose de normal ? C'est plutôt malsain, s'ils ont un truc à nous dire qu'ils viennent directement !, répondit Franky.

\- Si des personnes inconnues venaient sur ton terrain pour creuser afin de trouver quelque chose, tu ne les observerais pas ? Tu prendrai le risque d'aller leur dire bonjour et de leur demander ce qu'ils font, sachant qu'ils ont des armures et des armes sur eux ?, s'exclama la rousse, exaspérée par les propos du bleu.

Franky réfléchit, c'est vrai, en y repensant ce n'était pas vraiment la meilleure des solutions. Voyant que le bleu ne répondait pas à la question de Nami, Ace enchaîna :

\- De toute façon, dès qu'on aura trouvé l'or, on pourra repartir rapidement chez nous, ça me saoule déjà de rester ici à creuser tous les jours et ne jamais rien trouver.

\- En plus de ça, le gouverneur ne lève même pas le petit doigt pour nous aider, ça me donne envie de lui mettre un coup de pioche dans la tronche pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y a pas que nous qui devons bosser, enchaîna Law.

Après ces diverses remarques, Sanji décida d'intervenir dans la conversation, il devait mettre tout au clair, leurs présences sur ces terres n'étaient plus indispensables. Le blond se rapprocha du groupe :

\- Salut les gars.

\- Sanji ! On t'a cherché partout ! Tu t'es perdu ou quoi ?!, s'exclama Ace.

\- Non je me baladais c'est tout, écoutez les gars...

\- Tu as entendu ces cris d'indiens ? Ça veut dire quoi à ton avis ? Il préparent quelque chose ?, enchaîna Ussop.

\- Justement, je voudrais vous parler de quelque chose...

\- Hey blondinet, expliques leur une bonne fois pour toute que tout ce que veulent ces monstres c'est nous voir mort, dit le brun.

\- Non Law attends c'est plus compliqué que ça...

\- De toute façon nos armes sont toujours plus efficaces que leurs arcs, donc on sait qui gagnera facilement, s'exclama Ace.

\- Taisez vous et écoutez moi bordel !

Soudain un silence s'installa, Sanji n'avait pas le temps de discuter, il devait les avertir et toutes ces questions ne faisaient que l'énerver d'avantage, après quelques secondes le blond continua :

\- Écoutez les gars, ça ne sert plus à rien de creuser, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.

Les hommes étaient tous surpris, les propos de Sanji les avait intrigués. Franky lui posa donc la question que tout le monde se demandait :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Les gars, il n'y a pas d'or ici, ça ne sert à rien de chercher on n'en trouvera jamais.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ?!

Marshall D. Teach, ayant entendu la dernière phrase du blond, s'approcha rapidement de ce dernier.

\- Monsieur le gouverneur, je m'excuse de vous annoncer cela mais nous devons arrêter nos recherches, il n'y a pas d'or sur ces terres.

Teach ne put s'empêcher de rire bruyamment face aux propos stupides de son subordonné.

\- Zehahahahaha! Et qu'en savez-vous, monsieur le chasseur d'indiens ?

\- J'ai pu avoir cette information grâce à l'un d'entre eux.

Le reste des hommes étaient aux abois, Sanji avait fait la rencontre d'un de leurs ennemis et il était toujours en vie ! Teach qui riait il y a quelques secondes se tut soudainement, les événements commençaient à prendre une nouvelle tournure et c'était mauvais signe.

\- Tu as rencontré un indien ?!, s'exclama Nami stupéfaite.

\- J'espère qu'après avoir reçu cette information vous l'avez éliminé, dit calmement Teach.

\- Non monsieur, je n'en voyais pas l'utilité. Il ne me voulait aucun mal, il m'a seulement expliqué que l'on ne trouverait rien ici.

Teach sortit de ses gonds, comment l'homme en face de lui pouvait croire l'un de ces sauvages ?

\- Vous êtes donc assez stupides pour vous faire amis amis avec nos ennemis et croire ce qu'ils vous disent ?!

\- Monsieur, à ce que je sache jusqu'à maintenant vous n'avez pas trouvé la moindre pièce d'or sur ces terres, cela prouve que cet indien dit vrai. Il n'y a pas d'or ici.

\- Comment osez-vous remettre en doute mes idées et propos ?! Ne voyez-vous pas que cet indien vous ment ! Ils veulent garder l'or pour eux ! C'est donc normal qu'il vous dise qu'il n'y a rien ici ! Et je continuerai à creuser jusqu'à ce qu'on ai touché au but !

\- Monsieur en faisant cela nous ravageons leurs terres ! Nous n'avons pas le droit de faire ça ! Nous détruisons la nature et ce merveilleux endroit !

\- Pourquoi cela vous importe ?! Ce ne sont que des arbres et de l'herbe ! On peut en trouver partout dans le monde !

\- Mais nous...

\- Cela suffit ! Si vous continuez je vous accuserai de haute trahison envers notre pays et notre roi et on vous retrouvera au bout d'une corde, et votre chair en putréfaction sera dévoré par les corbeaux rodant autour de vous.

Face à cet avertissement, Sanji préféra se taire. Teach ne voulait rien entendre, il était prêt à tout pour trouver rapidement cet or qui n'existait pas. La guerre se préparait, le blond devait au moins les avertir de ce danger, peut être que cette information changera tout, mais Teach reprit la parole :

\- Je vous interdis de quitter ce campement. Et n'oubliez pas que je reste votre gouverneur, vous devez obéir à mes ordres et non les remettre en question, si jamais cela se reproduit, je me ferais un plaisir de vous tirez une balle dans la tête.

Teach se retourna et se dirigea vers sa tente, laissant tomber au passage un pendentif en forme de soleil, Sanji l'ayant remarqué, interpella une dernière fois le gouverneur et lui rendit son pendentif, ce dernier lui arracha des mains et répartit rapidement. Sanji était troublé par deux choses : tout d'abord, il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce même pendentif quelque part, et de deux, il n'avait pas eu le temps de prévenir le gouverneur à propos de cette guerre. La compte à rebours a commencé et cette conversation n'a servit à rien, comment faire pour empêcher tout cela maintenant ?

 **POV Zoro**

Durant ce temps, Zoro était retourné à son village, des indiens d'autres clans étaient présents, ils étaient tous armés, prêt à se battre contre leurs ennemis. Il put apercevoir son père serrer la main des chefs alliés en leur souhaitant la bienvenue et les invitant à se diriger vers son tipi afin d'organiser la futur bataille. Le vert devait intervenir, sinon cela se finirait en bain de sang. Il courra le plus vite possible vers son père et l'interpella :

\- Père je dois vous parler !

Mihawk aperçut son fils, il s'excusa auprès de ses invités pour ensuite se diriger vers Zoro.

\- Où étais – tu encore passé ?! Tu as laissé Robin seule ! Tu manques à tes devoirs mon fils !

\- Père pour l'instant il y a plus important ! Arrêtez tout ce que vous faites ! Ne déclarez pas la guerre aux hommes blancs !

\- Zoro ils ont ravagé nos terres et tué l'un des nôtres ! Crois-tu vraiment que je vais les laisser continuer à nous faire du mal ! Nous devons les chasser d'ici et nous sommes prêts à leur déclarer la guerre s'il le faut !

\- Mais père tout cela est un malentendu ! Ils cherchent simplement une chose que nous n'avons pas ! Je leur ai dit que nous n'avons pas cette chose ici et ils vont partir d'ici peu de temps !

\- ... Tu les as rencontré... ?

\- Seulement l'un d'entre eux, mais en vérité je lui ai ouvert les yeux et convaincu que nos terres ne doivent pas être détruites car elles possèdent de merveilleuses choses, si je suis arrivé à convaincre l'un d'entre eux alors je peux aussi convaincre les autres, laissez-moi seulement un peu de temps.

Mihawk se tut, mais sa rage ne faisait que monter, son fils a osé s'approcher et parler à l'un de leurs ennemis. Ainsi son fils était donc si imprudent et irresponsable, quelle déception. Après plusieurs secondes, Mihawk regarda le vert droit dans les yeux et lui dit calmement :

\- Zoro... tu m'as extrêmement déçu. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, tu ne quitteras plus le village et tu resteras dans ton tipi. Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire que tu parleras avec nos ennemis et plus jamais tu ne les approcheras.

\- Mais père...

Mihawk cria soudainement :

\- C'est un ordre Zoro ! Quand cesseras – tu d'agir comme un enfant ?! Comporte-toi comme un homme ! Et non comme un idiot risquant sa vie en allant à la rencontre de je ne sais qui ! Quand te comporteras-tu enfin comme un chef responsable ?!

Un grand silence s'installa dans le village. Zoro ne dit rien, mais il se sentait extrêmement humilié, son père démontrait au village que son fils n'était qu'un bon à rien, un incapable, un homme qui n'était pas digne de devenir chef du village. La colère du vert montait de plus en plus, mais il gardait la tête baissée et les poings serrés. Cette discussion ne pouvait pas se terminer là, il devait empêcher son père de déclarer la guerre à leurs ennemis, Zoro ne voulait pas retrouver le beau corps du blond au sol, en sang et sans vie. Il devait tout faire pour empêcher cela. Il n'eu pas le temps de reprendre la parole que son père lui ordonna :

\- Vas dans ton tipi, je vais poster un garde devant ta porte afin de m'assurer que tu ne sortiras pas. Fin de la discussion.

Mihawk répartit vers ses invités afin de leur expliquer le déroulement de la situation. Zoro par contre, ne comptait en aucun cas obéir à son père qui ne voulait rien entendre, il se dirigea donc vers la forêt afin d'aller rejoindre son amant au point de rendez – vous, mais un homme aux cheveux roux et possédant trois cicatrices à l'œil gauche, se plaça sur le chemin du vert, il portait un pantalon de couleur chair avec des chaussures de couleur marron, il possédait aussi une longue cape qui cachait son bras gauche manquant (un bras qu'il avait perdu il y a de cela longtemps, lors d'une guerre contre un clan ennemi), cet homme se prénommant Shanks, était un très bon ami et bras droit de Mihawk, il était l'une des seules personnes en qui ce dernier faisait confiance. Le roux connaissait donc Zoro depuis la naissance et connaissait très bien son caractère, parfois cela l'amusait beaucoup de jouer avec ses nerfs, mais cette fois l'heure n'était pas à la rigolade, il prit donc la parole :

\- Tu crois aller où comme ça ?

\- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde Shanks.

\- Justement, ton père m'a ordonné de te surveiller, il est donc hors de question que tu quittes le village, vas dans ton tipi.

\- Pfff, tu crois vraiment pouvoir m'arrêter le vieux ?

\- Dois – je vraiment te rappeler comment s'est terminé ton dernier combat contre moi ?

\- J'ai progressé depuis.

\- Tout comme moi.

Zoro n'eu pas d'autres choix que de se diriger vers son tipi et d'y entrer. Quelle plaie, comment se débarrasser de ce vieux qui le surveillait en permanence ? Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion à essayer d'élaborer un plan afin de s'échapper discrètement, le vert entendit une voix qui ne lui était pas inconnu :

\- Bonsoir Shanks, que fais – tu là tout seul ?

\- Oh Robin, je surveille ton futur mari qui voudrait se faire la malle.

Robin ria.

\- Hihi, cela ne m'étonne pas, c'est un homme très impulsif, mais cela le rend d'autant plus irrésistible.

\- Cela le rend encore plus casse-pied oui.

A ce moment, Zoro avait seulement envie de leur balancer des affaires afin qu'il remarque que le vert n'était pas sourd. Si Robin était là pour seulement critiquer le vert elle pouvait partir. La brune reprit donc la conversation avec Shanks :

\- Mais quel dommage tout de même, avant mon mariage je voulais un peu m'amuser et profiter de ma liberté. J'ai donc pensé à toi, dit Robin en touchant sensuellement ses cheveux.

\- Robin, je ne peux pas je suis de garde et on s'est dit que ça ne se reproduira plus entre nous deux, de plus si Mihawk l'apprend j'aurai des ennuis.

\- Mais il n'a pas besoins de le savoir, et puis me rappeler de ton corps si musclé au-dessus du miens et de tes cicatrices si viriles m'a complètement émoustillé, je voudrais profiter de toi une dernière fois.

Shanks avait de plus en plus chaud, mais il devait résister, il ne pouvait pas quitter son poste.

\- Ma belle, sérieusement je ne peux pas...

Robin se rapprocha pour se coller à lui, et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

\- On peut le faire ici même si tu le souhaites, je veux que ton corps me prenne sauvagement comme autrefois, je veux que l'on ne fasse plus qu'un, je veux sentir ton souffle chaud dans mon cou, je veux sentir tes lèvres explorer mon corps, je suis toute à toi Shanks, dit – elle sensuellement en faisant glisser une de ses bretelles sur ses épaules.

Shanks ne pouvait plus résister, cette femme était trop sexy pour lui refuser quoi que ce soit, il embrassa donc sauvagement la brune tout en la dirigeant vers son tipi, Zoro sortit sa tête du tipi en ne pouvant s'empêcher de montrer un air d'exaspération, mais il remarqua le clin d'œil de Robin au loin avant d'entrer dans le tipi de Shanks. Robin lui avait vraiment sauvé la mise, le vert se promit de lui rendre la monnaie un jour. Après avoir regardé aux alentours, le vert se dirigea le plus rapidement possible vers la forêt sans se rendre compte que son père l'observait s'enfuir.

POV Sanji

Malgré les ordres qu'il avait reçu auparavant, Sanji ne pouvait pas rester ici, il devait rejoindre Zoro afin de faire une mise au point sur la situation actuelle. Il décida donc de prendre seulement son armure et laissa son arme dans sa tente, il sortit et se dirigea vers l'entrée afin de rejoindre la forêt, après s'être rapproché de l'entrée, une voix féminine l'interpella discrètement :

\- Sanji, où tu vas ?

\- Je vais me balader.

\- Menteur. Tu vas voir cet indien c'est ça ?

\- ...

\- Emmène-moi avec toi et je ne dirai rien.

\- Nami – chérie je ne peux pas, c'est trop dangereux pour toi mon ange des îles, dit-il avec des yeux en cœur.

\- Si c'est si dangereux, pourquoi ne portes – tu pas d'arme sur toi ?

\- Parce que pour moi c'est différent, répondit le blond avec un beau sourire

\- Et en quoi c'est différent ?

Nami commençait à embarrasser le blond avec toutes ces questions, Sanji n'avait pas le temps pour ça, il devait rejoindre le vert au plus vite, mais avant il devait au moins avouer quelque chose à la belle Nami, le blond prit donc son air sérieux et lui expliqua :

\- Nami écoutes, une guerre se prépare, j'ai essayé de prévenir le gouverneur mais il ne veut rien entendre, je vais donc aller voir cet indien afin que l'on règle tout ça et que l'on puisse repartir à Londres sans créer un bain de sang, c'est pourquoi je voudrais que tu restes en sécurité ici, je reviendrai le plus vite possible.

Nami était choqué par cette nouvelle, pleins de questions se posaient dans sa tête mais elle n'arrivait à en prononcer aucune. Malgré cela, elle ne voulait pas laisser le blond partir seul, c'était beaucoup trop dangereux.

\- Sanji je ne peux pas te laisser aller voir cet indien seul, je viens avec toi.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma Nami – chérie, il ne me fera aucun mal, je reviendrai très vite.

Sanji donna un bisou sur la joue à la belle rousse et répartit rapidement en direction de la forêt. Malgré les propos de Sanji, la rousse était tout de même très inquiète, elle décida de prendre une arme et de suivre le blond discrètement.

Le blond arriva enfin au point de rendez – vous, il put apercevoir au loin Zoro en train de parler à son grand-père lui aussi inquiet, Sanji les rejoignit rapidement, Zoro aperçut le blond se diriger vers eux et s'exclama :

\- Tu es en retard le sourcil !

\- Calme toi tête de mousse, mes hommes m'ont retenu en otage, apparemment parler avec un indien est un signe de haute trahison pour eux.

\- Alors toi aussi ils ne voulaient pas te laisser partir ? Mon père ne voulait pas que je quitte le village, il était furieux d'apprendre que j'ai parlé à l'un d'entre vous.

\- Tu imagines s'il apprenait qu'on a fait plus que parler, ria Sanji.

Zoro se rapprocha lentement près du visage du beau blond.

\- Le connaissant, il serait tellement en colère qu'il découperait la moitié des arbres de la forêt.

Sanji ria et embrassa le vert, ses lèvres lui avait tellement manqué, leurs langues ne pouvait s'empêcher de se caresser, les lèvres du vert était si douce, il aimerait ne jamais les quitter. Sanji ouvrit légèrement les yeux et put observer le pendentif de son amant, c'était un soleil, exactement comme celui du gouverneur, cela l'intriguait grandement. Il décida de couper court au baiser afin de mettre cela au clair.

\- Tête de mousse, comment as-tu eu ce pendentif ?

\- Il appartenait à ma mère.

\- Ta mère était aussi une Indienne ?

\- Non, mon père m'a raconté que la première fois qu'il l'a rencontré, elle était allongée sur la plage, inconsciente, elle était sur une chose flottante comme le vôtre avant de sombrer dans l'océan.

\- Tu veux parler de notre navire ?

\- Oui si c'est comme ça que vous appelez votre chose qui flotte sur l'eau. Ma mère était la seule survivante, le reste de sa famille a coulé avec le « navire ».

Cela devait être simplement une coïncidence, si le gouverneur possédait ce même pendentif, cela voulait donc dire qu'il devait y avoir d'autres reproductions de ce modèle à Londres.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes tout ça ?

\- Juste par curiosité.

\- Okay.

Une voix se fit soudainement entendre, leur rappelant que les tourtereaux n'étaient pas seul :

\- Les enfants s'il vous plaît, la situation actuelle est critique, on n'a pas le temps pour les discussions bijoux ou autres, dit Newgate.

Zoro reprit son air sérieux.

\- Désolé le vieux, oui c'est vrai la situation est grave. Les miens veulent définitivement vous déclarer la guerre, j'ai beau les prévenir que vous ne leur ferez aucun mal mais mon père ne veut rien entendre...

\- C'est la même chose de mon côté, ils sont persuadés qu'il à de l'or ici et que vous le gardez pour vous... je t'avoue je ne sais plus quoi faire...

\- Et si tu allais à la rencontre des indiens le blondinet, intervint le grand-père.

\- Quoi ?, s'exclama Sanji

\- Oui ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, si tu viens par toi-même leur expliquer la situation, la guerre pourra sûrement être évitée, expliqua Zoro.

\- Tête de mousse, je te rappelle que les tiens nous détestent, je ne pense pas qu'ils vont m'accueillir à bras ouverts et me laisser expliquer ce que j'ai à leur dire.

\- Ils n'auront pas le choix, je ne les laisserai pas te faire du mal, tant que tu es avec moi tout va bien.

\- Zoro, ils ne m'écouteront pas, je suis leurs ennemis.

\- Tu n'es l'ennemi de personne, et puis réfléchis, une fois que tu leur auras parler la guerre sera définitivement terminée et nous pourrons rester ensemble. C'est la première fois que je ressens ce genre de sentiment pour quelqu'un et je ne compte pas te laisser partir.

\- C'est que tu deviens romantique tête de gazon, ria Sanji.

\- La ferme. Si tu n'es pas d'accord avec ça tu peux partir, répliqua Zoro gêné.

Sanji réfléchit longuement, il devait se l'avouer, il aimerait rester avec le vert aussi longtemps que possible et il est vrai que la seule manière de calmer cette guerre, était de discuter avec le clan adverse.

\- D'accord. Emmène-moi à ton village, j'irai leur parler.

\- Tout se passera bien tant que tu resteras avec moi.

\- Tu as intérêt.

Le visage du grand père disparut afin de laisser un peu d'intimité aux amoureux. Ces derniers s'embrassèrent tendrement, leurs langues se retrouvait pour recommencer une nouvelle danse endiablée, leurs deux corps se rapprochèrent afin d'approfondir leur baiser, ils souhaitaient tous deux que ce moment ne se termine jamais. Pourtant deux personnes, postés à différents endroits observaient les amoureux, étaient choqués de voir ce spectacle impensable. On pouvait d'abord observer la belle rousse dans les feuillages, attristée par ce spectacle, son Sanji serait donc gay et son amant n'était autre qu'un indien ? Nami ne savait plus quoi penser ni quoi faire. Tandis que de l'autre côté, Mihawk observait son fils embrasser un de leurs ennemis, une rage l'envahit, Zoro ne pouvait pas trahir son clan, cela était impossible, cela devait sûrement être un cauchemar, Zoro embrassait un homme ! Alors qu'il allait bientôt se marier avec la plus magnifique des femmes du village et devenir chef. Ce dernier ne pouvait se retenir plus longtemps, Mihawk lança un cri de guerre en se dirigeant vers son ennemi tout en maintenant son tomahawk dans la main. Les amoureux, surpris par ce cri, se séparèrent et Sanji fut projeté au sol par le brun. Plus rien maintenant ne pouvait maintenir la colère immense du brun, Zoro avait beau essayer de les séparer, quand Mihawk était dans une colère noire, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter même pas le vert. Sanji essaya d'esquiver du mieux qu'il pouvait les coups rapides et puissant du brun, mais Mihawk réussissait souvent à le toucher de peu, plusieurs coupures apparurent sur le visage et vêtement du blond. Hélas, Sanji perdit un instant l'équilibre, et alors qu'une ouverture s'ouvrait au brun, ce dernier lança un dernier coup de tomahawk en direction du cœur du blond. Avant que Zoro n'eut le temps d'arrêter son père, un bruit assourdissant retentit, arrêtant les actions du brun. Mihawk tomba soudainement au sol et son corps commença lentement à se vider de son sang. Sanji, choqué, se retourna pour observer d'où venait le tir, on pouvait apercevoir Nami se rapprochant du champ de bataille avec un fusil à la main.

\- Nami, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!

\- Je... je voulais seulement t'aider Sanji, expliqua Nami, choquée par l'acte qu'elle venait d'accomplir.

Zoro regarda le corps inconscient de son père, il ne rêvait pas, la terre était remplie de sang de l'homme qui l'avait élevé, tout cela à cause de cette femme et de son arme destructrice. Le vert sentit soudains une rage immense monter en lui, cette vision était insupportable, la jeune femme devait en payer le prix, elle ne fera plus jamais de mal à personne et il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de l'arrêter. Il prit deux de ses tomahawks et se dirigea rapidement vers la jeune fille, mais Sanji le retint, l'empêchant de faire un pas de plus vers la rousse.

\- Non Zoro ! Elle voulait simplement me défendre et c'est une femme !

\- Cette pu** à tué mon père ! Je vais lui faire la peau ! Je vais la tuer par moi-même !

\- Nami vas t-en ! Tires – toi !

Nami, désorientée, prit la fuite en direction du campement. Mais Zoro s'extirpa des bras du blond pour la poursuivre, il aura fallu moins d'une minute avant que le vert ne rattrape Nami et la plaque au sol en lui maintenant le cou et levant un de ses tomahawks afin de lui donner le coup de grâce. Nami regarda l'indien fou de rage droit dans les yeux, pensant sa dernière heure arrivée :

\- Pitié... Je ne voulais pas..., sanglota-t-elle.

Alors que Zoro, emplit de rage et de tristesse, allait abattre la belle rousse, Sanji lança un violent coup de pied en direction du torse du vert. Ce dernier fut projeté contre un arbre et immobilisé par le blond :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais le sourcil ! Dégage de là ! Elle doit mourir !

\- Zoro arrêtes ! Si tu la tue la guerre ne s'arrêtera jamais ! On a encore une chance de sauver ton père en l'emmenant à ton village alors je t'en prie occupe-toi d'abord de ton père ! Ne te laisse pas envahir par la rage sinon tu ne vaudrais pas mieux que nous !

Après avoir regardé longuement les yeux du blond, Zoro put enfin reprendre ses esprits. Pendant un instant, il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à la mort de cette jeune femme, sa haine lui avait fait oublié la chose la plus importante, sauver son père. Oui, il y avait encore une chance de le sauver si le vert le ramenait rapidement au village afin de le soigner. Nami, voyant l'indien se calmer, décida de prendre la fuite. Alors que Sanji relâcha Zoro, divers indiens arrivèrent sur place et plaquèrent Sanji au sol afin de le neutraliser et de l'emmener au village. Zoro par contre, retourna auprès de Mihawk et essaya d'arrêter l'hémorragie de son père, ce dernier ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça, pas maintenant, Zoro avait encore tant de chose à apprendre, si seulement le vert n'avait pas été aussi imprudent, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. D'autres indiens apparurent et attrapèrent avec précaution le corps du brun afin de l'emmener au village pour avoir une chance de le sauver.


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

Nami courrait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, elle devait rejoindre rapidement son campement, son ami était en danger à cause d'elle. Cette dernière s'en voulait énormément, mais elle a agi pour sauver Sanji qui était dans une situation critique. Jamais la belle rousse n'avait eu aussi peur, elle se rappelait encore de ces yeux verts émeraude ne souhaitant qu'une seule chose : la mort de la jeune femme. Nami avait eu l'impression de faire face à une bête sauvage, un monstre ne cherchant qu'à vouloir tout détruire sur son chemin, la rousse croyait sa dernière heure arrivée, elle avait soudain pensé à tout ceux qu'elle avait pu aimer dans sa vie, sa mère (tuée par des brigands quand Nami n'avait que 8 ans), sa grande sœur Nojiko, habitant aussi à Londres avec qui elle possédait une relation forte, et Sanji, l'homme pour qui elle avouait avoir des sentiments… Mais ils ne seront jamais réciproques… Nami l'avait enfin compris, son unique amour aimait les hommes, ou plutôt aimait un homme, un indien. La jeune femme ne savait plus quoi penser, la peur, la tristesse et la déception étaient maître de ses émotions. Durant sa course, plusieurs larmes coulèrent de ses yeux noisette, son cœur souffrait, sa tête était envahie de nombreuses questions : si Sanji est libéré, et que la guerre cesse, restera-t-il ici avec cet indien effrayant ? Ou retournera-t-il à Londres afin de continuer la vie qu'il menait ? Nami avait peur de connaître la réponse, mais malheureusement, elle avait une idée du choix que ferait le jeune homme. Pourquoi cette simple recherche d'or était – elle devenu si compliquée ? La rousse aperçue soudain le campement à une vingtaine de mètres, elle sécha rapidement ses larmes et frappa à l'immense porte en bois du campement afin que quelqu'un puisse ouvrir, elle cria :

\- Ouvrez – moi vite ! Je dois parler au gouverneur ! Ouvrez !

Ace entendant les cris de la jeune femme décida d'ouvrir la porte avec l'aide de ses compagnons, il lui répondit :

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Nami ?

\- C'est Sanji ! J'ai voulu le sauver mais il m'a dit de m'enfuir ! Je ne savais plus quoi faire alors j'ai couru mais Sanji n'a pas eu cette chance et…

\- Pourquoi toute cette agitation ? Intervint Teach.

\- Monsieur, Sanji a été kidnappé par les indiens ! Tout est de ma faute !, s'exclama Nami en direction du gouverneur.

Tout le monde fut avachi par cette nouvelle, un de leur compagnon était mort et maintenant un autre se faisait kidnapper par ces sauvages. Ces derniers ne devaient pas s'en tirer comme ça, les hommes blancs ressentirent une profonde colère monter en eux, tous étaient fou de rage, tous sauf une personne : le gouverneur. Au contraire, lui voyait cela comme une chance à saisir, ces indiens possédaient sûrement l'or que Teach recherchait tant, donc ils ont sûrement dû le cacher dans leur village, voilà donc un bon prétexte pour encourager ses hommes à attaquer le village indien et en même temps récupérer l'or, de plus, il aura enfin trouvé une bonne occasion d'exterminer ces sauvages une bonne fois pour toute.

\- A quoi pensez – vous Monsieur ?, interrogea Coby qui observait les expressions du gouverneur depuis plusieurs minutes.

\- Au fait que nous devons libérer notre compagnon mon cher Coby, répondit Teach avec un sourire malveillant.

Ce dernier se plaça en hauteur afin de porter l'attention sur ses futurs propos :

\- Chers soldats, ces sauvages sont allés trop loin ! Ils tuent d'abord l'un des nôtres, gagnent la confiance d'un de nos hommes, lui racontent des sottises en expliquant qu'il n'y a pas d'or sur ces terres, pour ensuite le kidnapper et peut-être même le tuer ! Nous ne pouvons pas nous laisser faire ! Nous devons agir comme des hommes et libérer notre ami de ces monstres ! C'est pour cela que je vous propose d'attaquer le village indien, de libérer notre ami, et de récupérer cet or qui nous appartient ! Vous êtes avec moi ?!

\- Ouai !

La foule était en délire, l'excitation prit le dessus sur ces hommes. Tous se préparaient aux combats, ils portèrent leurs armures et prirent plusieurs armes. Les anglais ne cherchaient plus qu'à se venger, rien ne pouvait les faire douter, seules la certitude et la colère régnaient au sein du camps, cela en devenait même effrayant. Nami observait les hommes autour d'elle, comment en étaient – ils arrivés là ? Comment pouvait – elle arrêter la guerre maintenant ? La jeune femme était inquiète, tout cela n'était qu'un malentendu et il était trop tard pour expliquer le pourquoi du comment, ils ne pouvaient plus revenir en arrière. La guerre était déclarée.

 **POV Zoro :**

La nuit était tombée. Zoro faisait les cent pas depuis plus d'une heure devant le tipi de son père, ses amis Luffy et Robin, qui l'observaient assis sur un tronc d'arbre, pouvaient ressentir l'immense anxiété du vert. Ce dernier avait reçu l'ordre d'attendre hors du tipi afin que le toubib puisse soigner le chef. Zoro ne pouvait décrire la profondeur inquiétude qu'il ressentait, jamais auparavant il n'avait connu une telle frayeur, Mihawk se trouvait entre la vie et la mort, et tout était de la faute de son fils. Peut-être que le vert aurait dû écouter son père, et arrêter d'agir comme un enfant. Le jeune homme repensait aux moments passés avec Mihawk plusieurs années auparavant, quand ces derniers ne se disputaient pas pour ces histoires d'héritiers. Il se remémora les moments où le père apprenait à son fils comment se battre correctement avec une arme, l'entraînement était rude, mais cela ne rendait son fils que plus fort. Après l'exercice, Mihawk emmenait toujours son fils dans les bois afin de lui faire découvrir des endroits merveilleux, son père connaissait chaque parcelle de cette forêt et il comptait partager son savoir avec l'être qu'il chérissait le plus au monde. Zoro n'avait jamais remercié son père pour ce qu'il lui avait enseigné, il aimerait le faire avant que cela ne soit trop tard. Après de longues minutes, Shanks sortit du tipi de son ami, malgré l'air calme du roux, on pouvait ressentir en lui une profonde colère. Zoro interpella donc ce dernier :

\- Shanks, comment va mon père … ?

\- Il n'est pas sorti d'affaire, répondit froidement l'homme.

Le visage de Zoro se crispa, son père ne s'était pas correctement rétabli, le vert était de plus en plus inquiet.

\- Sache Zoro que tu m'as extrêmement déçu, enchaîna le roux.

\- … je ne voulais que ça se finisse comme ça.

\- Encore heureux ! Tu te rends compte que ton père est entre la vie et la mort ?! Tout cela à cause de ta négligence ! Tu es sortit du village alors qu'on te l'avait formellement interdit ! Pourquoi faut – il toujours que tu désobéisses ? ! Cela t'amuses ?! Sache que tu fais honte à notre village !

\- …

\- Que penserait ta mère en te voyant agir ainsi … ? Peut-être bien que tu n'es pas fait pour devenir chef. Tu nous mettrais tous en danger.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Shanks repartit voir les divers chefs de clan afin de préparer la futur bataille. Zoro par contre, rentra dans le tipi de son père, prit une chaise et s'assit à côté du souffrant, le toubib, ayant finit de procurer les soins nécessaires, décida de laisser jeune homme seul avec le chef, profondément endormis. Le vert ne savait plus quoi penser, le roux disait vrai, Zoro a été négligeant et a mit en danger son père, pour une fois il n'avait pas d'excuse à donner. Il avait toujours refusé le fait de devenir chef, mais maintenant il avait honte de ne pas pouvoir le devenir, il avait honte de ne pas pouvoir rendre son père fier de lui… et sa mère…. Zoro n'a jamais connu sa mère mais pourtant, il voulait que depuis le ciel, elle soit fière de lui, mais comment pouvait elle être fier d'un fils qui ne pensait qu'à se battre, à boire ou à dormir… Comment pouvait – elle être fière d'un fils qui mettait tout ceux qu'il aimait en danger : son père, ses amis, Sanji… D'ailleurs qu'allait-il devenir ? Ce dernier se trouvait dans un tipi attaché à un poteau avec des gardes empêchant tout accès à l'entrée. Zoro prit sa tête entre ses mains. Que fallait – il faire maintenant ? Attendre ? Mais attendre quoi ? La guerre ? Trop de questions se posaient dans la tête du jeune homme, il était complètement désorienté. Soudain, Zoro entendit deux personnes rentrer dans le tipi, il n'avait pas besoins de se retourner pour savoir qui était les intrus venus consoler leur amis, le vert pris alors la parole et dit d'un ton sarcastique :

\- Vous aussi vous me trouvez minable ? … Es-tu déçu Luffy ?

\- Non, répondit sérieusement ce dernier.

\- Tu es bien le premier, ria doucement le vert.

\- Zoro, explique-nous comment ton père en est arrivé là, enchaîna Robin.

\- Il n'y a rien à expliquer. C'est de ma faute si mon père est dans cet état, c'est tout ce qu'i savoir.

\- …

Zoro regarda son père et soupira :

\- Je suis un crétin… Je n'aurai jamais dû faire la rencontre de ce blondinet… Je ne suis pas fait pour être chef…

\- Zoro, je ne sais pas comment on en est arrivé là mais la guerre va bientôt commencer. Si tu n'as pas envie de nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé avec l'homme blanc et bien tans pis, mais le village à besoins de toi, ce n'est pas en doutant que tu résoudras les choses, je t'ai connu beaucoup plus fort que ça, alors sois tu agis en tant que chef et tu te reprends et main, sois tu pleures sur ton sort et le village est perdu. A toi de choisir.

Le vert se retourna vert son ami très étonné, il ne pensait pas que Luffy pouvait tenir des propos aussi sérieux. De plus ce dernier avait raison, Zoro était le fils du chef du village, il devait agir en tant que tel, il devait protéger le village et ceux qu'il aimait. Il allait enfin prouver à tout le monde qu'il était digne de devenir un grand chef. Il devait arrêter cette guerre, il suffisait simplement que les gens l'écoutent, bien sûr c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais il n'était pas question de baisser les bras et par chance Luffy et Robin étaient là pour l'aider, mais le vert devait d'abord leur expliquer la situation :

\- Tu as raison. Je suis devenu faible mais ça va changer. Plus jamais je ne laisserai quelqu'un faire du mal aux personnes qui comptent pour moi. Je vais devenir plus fort et cette guerre va prendre fin !

\- Tu peux compter sur nous pour t'aider, dit Robin en souriant.

\- Ouais ! Allons botter le c*l à ces hommes blancs !, S'exclama Luffy.

\- Non attends Luffy, le but est d'empêcher que les gens s'entretuent, on ne va tuer personne. Il faut seulement qu'ils nous écoutent. D'abord je vais vous expliquer ce que je sais.

Zoro leur raconta tout (sauf l'aventure amoureuse qu'il a put vivre avec son amant), sa rencontre avec Sanji, les anglais recherchant l'or, Sanji essayant de convaincre ses amis qu'il n'y avait pas d'or sur ces terres, la bataille entre le blond et son père et la femme voulant protéger son ami en tirant sur le chef du village. Robin ne savait pas quoi dire, cette histoire était bien plus complexe qu'elle ne le pensait, Luffy par contre ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire, cela l'amusait énormément de savoir que ces hommes avaient fait tout ce chemin pour rien.

\- Hahahahaha ! Ils sont débiles !

\- Donc si j'ai bien compris Zoro, tu voudrais que l'on aille voir ces hommes en compagnie de Sanji, afin de leur expliquer qu'il n'y a pas d'or et qu'ils sont libres de rentrer dans leur pays, mais peut être que ces hommes ne voudront pas te croire, enchaîna Robin.

\- Ils ne pourront que nous croire, car pour l'instant ils doivent sûrement penser que nous avons pris Sanji en otage, en leur démontrant que nous le libérons, ils comprendront que nous n'avons rien à cacher et que nous sommes honnêtes.

\- Mais Shanks ne nous laissera pas faire, dit Luffy.

\- C'est pour cela que l'on doit se dépêcher. Dirigez-vous vers la forêt, pendant ce temps je vais libérer Sanji et on vous rejoindra.

Les trois amis sortirent du tipi du chef, alors que Luffy et Robin marchaient en direction de la forêt, Zoro se dirigea discrètement vers le tipi où Sanji était maintenu prisonnier, mais il aperçut Shanks sortir du tipi de ce dernier. Zoro se rapprocha alors du roux, pressé de savoir ce qu'il voulait à son amant :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à l'intérieur ?

\- J'informais notre prisonnier que nous l'exécuterons demain au lever du soleil.

\- Quoi ?! Non attends Shanks ! Je sais comment arrêter cette guerre ! Laisse-moi le temps de régler tout cela !

\- Tu en as déjà assez fait Zoro, si tu veux que ce village survive alors ne fais plus rien. La guerre sera déclarée demain, donc si tu veux essayer de racheter ton honneur, tu as intérêt à te battre avec nous. Pour une fois, essais de défendre notre village, répliqua Shanks d'un ton sec.

\- Écoute-moi d'abord ! Il faut que…

\- Soldats tous avec moi ! À l'attaque !

Zoro, interpellé par ce cri se retourna brutalement, les hommes blancs envahissaient le village. La guerre avait commencé plus tôt que prévus. Shanks et les autres indiens prirent leurs armes et défendirent le village, les femmes et les enfants, apeurés, fuyaient en direction de la forêt afin de se protéger, seuls les différents guerriers restèrent sur place. Le sang recommençait à couler, c'était un cauchemar, Zoro apercevait des hommes blancs tirer sur les guerriers, des indiens transpercer des anglais à l'aide de leurs arcs et de leurs flèches, plusieurs hommes tombèrent au sol pendant que d'autres fouillaient les divers tipis, le vert remarqua ses amis Luffy et Robin se battre côte à côte, tout en essayant d'empêcher divers hommes d'entrer dans le tipi du chef, Zoro devait aller les aider mais avant il devait libérer Sanji, il courra le plus vite possible et rejoignit le blond, ce dernier, inquiet d'entendre ce remue-ménage à l'extérieur du tipi, posa plusieurs questions à son amant pendant que ce dernier coupait la corde qui maintenait le blond prisonnier :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! C'est quoi tout ces cris ?!

\- Tes amis nous ont déclaré la guerre ! Il faut que tu nous aide à les arrêter !

\- Ils doivent être là pour moi mais aussi pour l'or ! Je vais leur parler, ne t'en fais pas !

\- D'accord pendant ce temps je vais essayer de les calmer un peu, dit Zoro en sortant ses trois tomahawks.

\- Eh tête de mousse, ne te fais pas tuer.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne m'auront pas aussi facilement, je reviendrai en un seul morceau, dit Zoro avec un sourire carnassier.

\- Tu as intérêt !

Les deux hommes sortirent du tipi, Sanji regarda autour de lui et vu le désastre qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, tout ce sang versé pour rien, il devait les arrêter. Il aperçut au loin Nami qui semblait chercher quelque chose au milieu de cette pagaille, il couru vers elle :

\- Nami ! Il faut les arrêter !

Nami se retourna et un sourire apparu sur son visage :

\- Sanji j'ai eu tellement peur pour toi ! Je te cherchais justement ! Tu vas bien ? Ils ne t'ont rien fait de mal ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien ! Les indiens m'ont libéré, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici !

\- Vas dire ça à Teach ! Il n'est ici que pour l'or, il refuse de croire qu'il n'y en a pas ! Tu auras beau lui dire quoi que ce soit, il ne s'arrêtera pas tant qu'il n'aura pas trouvé ce qu'il cherche ! C'est peine perdue !

\- Il faut que je réessaye ! Je vais le trouver, pendant ce temps va te mettre à l'abri dans la forêt !

\- D'accord mais sois prudent !

Nami couru en direction de la forêt tandis que Sanji tenta de chercher désespérément le gouverneur au milieu de cette bataille.

 **POV Zoro :**

Du côté de Zoro, ce dernier se battait ardemment en essayant de faire le moins de victime possible, il tentait à de mainte reprise de résonner ses ennemis durant de nombreux combats mais rien n'y faisait, personne ne l'écoutait ou plutôt personne ne le croyait, qui voudrait croire son ennemi ? Après avoir assommé un autre homme blanc, le vert se dirigea vers ses amis afin de les aider à défendre le tipi de son père, mais à la place de cela, il se retrouva face à Teach maintenant une épée à la main. Le jeune homme, reconnaissant le visage du gouverneur, prit la parole :

\- Vous êtes leur chef c'est ça ? Je vous avais observé plus tôt.

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas ! Vous les sauvages vous vous mêlez toujours des affaires des autres !

\- A partir du moment où vous fouillez nos terres, détruisez nos paysages et tuez l'un des nôtres, cela devient aussi nos affaires !

\- Vous n'êtes pas non plus innocents dans l'histoire, vous avez aussi tué un de nos hommes et vous gardez notre or dans votre village ! Cet or est à nous !

\- D'abord, nous ne faisions que nous défendre et ensuite nous n'avons jamais eu d'or ! Nous ne connaissons pas cet objet alors dégagez de nos terres ! On ne vous doit rien !

\- Quel mensonge barbare ! Si vous ne nous donnez pas cet or, alors j'irai le chercher moi-même, répliqua Teach avec un sourire effrayant.

C'est alors que Teach engagea le combat en fonçant vers le vert qui para son attaque, alors que Zoro évitait les coups du gouverneur, ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire, cela l'amusait de voir le vert essayer désespérément d'éviter ses attaques, mais il avait sous – estimé son adversaire, alors que Teach tentait une action en essayant de planter son épée dans le cœur du vert, ce dernier évita son attaque et poussa le gouverneur afin de lui faire perdre son équilibre, il en profita pour donner un coup de tomahawk dans le dos mais le gouverneur se retourna pour bloquer son attaque. Alors que Zoro essayait de blesser son ennemis, Barbe Noire le repoussa afin de contre attaquer mais le jeune indien était plus rapide, cette fois se fut lui qui bloqua l'attaque de son adversaire, mais ce dernier avait de la force et le vert avait du mal à le repousser. Soudain, un objet attira l'attention du gouverneur, un objet que Teach n'aurait jamais pu penser revoir un jour, à cause de ce manque de vigilance, Zoro put repousser son ennemi et reprendre son souffle. Mais il ne vit pas le visage de l'anglais qui avait prit une expression de colère qui faisait froid dans le dos, il prit donc la parole :

\- Comment as-tu eu cet objet, demanda-t-il en pointant son doigt vers le pendentif de Zoro.

\- Ce ne sont pas vos oignons, répondit sèchement le vert.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a écrit Monet derrière ce pendentif … ?

Zoro fut choqué de savoir que ce vieux connaissait ce nom.

\- Comment connaissez-vous le nom de ma mère ?

Soudain, le corps de Teach se crispa, le jeune homme face à lui pouvait apercevoir plusieurs veines apparaître sur le front de son ennemi, du rouge ressortait de ses yeux et ses poings serrés démontraient clairement que son adversaire nourrissait une profonde colère en lui. Zoro pouvait sentir la rage de son adversaire, il n'avait plus l'impression de faire face à la même personne qu'il combattait plus tôt, mais cela ne déstabilisait pas le vert pour autant. Teach reprit la parole, sa voix était devenue plus rauque :

\- Ta mère … ? C'est impossible…, dit-il en commençant à rire doucement.

\- Vous connaissiez ma mère ?! Une jeune femme avec des cheveux vert et des yeux dorés ?!

Soudain Teach éclata de rire, un rire qui se rapprochait de la folie, Barbe Noire regarda son ennemi droit dans les yeux et lui dit d'un ton glauque avec un sourire malveillant :

\- Je vais te tuer sauvage.

Zoro ne répondit pas, et se mit en position de combat, mais avant de se lancer, Teach continua :

\- Je pensais qu'elle et mes parents avaient coulé avec ce navire mais non… Vous les avez tués c'est forcément ça ! Ma sœur ne peut pas avoir enfanté un sauvage, cela voudrait dire qu'elle a couché avec l'un d'entre vous ! Je n'y crois pas ! Vous l'avez tué ! Et vous avez pris tous ses biens ! Je savais que vous n'étiez rien que des monstres qui ne méritent pas de vivre ! Je vais me faire un plaisir de te torturer longuement avant de t'envoyer en enfer et toute ta tribu te suivra dans les oubliettes ! Vous n'êtes que des chiens ! Crevez bande de sauvages ! !

Le gouverneur cria et attaqua son ennemi avec férocité. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, il ne laissait pas le temps a son ennemi de répliquer, Zoro tenta de bloquer ses attaques mais la tâche était de plus en plus difficile, la force et la rapidité de son adversaire avait doublé, l'homme face à lui était devenu incontrôlable, la folie était mélangée à la tristesse et à la rage, Zoro tentait de contre attaquer mais c'était peine perdue, il n'arrivait seulement qu'à éviter ses coups. Alors qu'il tentait de bloquer sa main, Barbe Noire en profita pour faire perdre l'équilibre à son ennemi et le pousser brutalement, Zoro tomba au sol sur le dos et bloqua à temps l'arme qui voulait couper sa tête. L'épée de Teach se trouvait à quelques centimètres du coup du vert, alors que ce dernier puisait dans ses dernières forces, Barbe Noire ria et cria :

\- Je vais te tuer indien ! Et dès que ce sera fait, je détruirais ton village, je tuerai les femmes et les enfants car vous n'êtes tous que des monstres ! Et après cela, je trouverai l'or, je deviendrai riche, plus riche que notre imbécile de roi, je prendrai sa place et lui couperai la tête car ce sera moi le roi ! Je gouvernerai l'Angleterre et tuerai le reste des indiens présents sur ce continent car vous n'êtes rien d'autre que des bêtes ! Je serais l'homme le plus respecté et vous, vous serez tous mort ! Zehahahahaha !

Alors que l'épée n'était qu'à quelques millimètres du cou du jeune homme, Sanji apparut et lança un violent coup de pied sur son supérieur qui le propulsa dans un tipi. Zoro regarda son amant, ce dernier lui avait sauvé la vie et il lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant, soudain le vert s'aperçut que seul le silence régnait au sein du village, jusqu'à maintenant les anglais n'avaient pas remarqué la présence de leur ami Sanji qui semblait aller très bien. De plus, tous avaient entendu les propos du gouverneur, ils en étaient choqués. Ils n'avaient jamais été question d'éradiquer tous les villages indiens, ou même de tuer volontairement des femmes et des enfants et encore moins de tuer leur roi. Les hommes blancs se regardèrent, leurs mains étaient couvertes de sang, de nombreux corps morts jonchaient sur le sol. Pourquoi se battaient – ils déjà ? Pour libérer leur ami qui était déjà libre ? Pour de l'or alors ? Toutes ces pertes pour de l'or ? Les hommes se regardèrent une nouvelle fois et jetèrent leurs armes au sol, les indiens restèrent sur leur garde mais les laissèrent faire. Ace, choqué par ces événements, se tourna vers le blond :

\- Sanji… on est venu te chercher mais après on… je ne comprends pas… on voulait que tu sois libéré mais on ne t'a même pas remarqué… Pourquoi on…

\- Teach vous a embrouillé la tête avec cette histoire d'or, mais croyez moi sur paroles les gars, il n'y a rien ici, et même s'il y avait quelque chose, Teach aurait gardé l'or pour lui et ensuite… eh bien vous savez ce qu'il aurait voulut faire…

\- Je vous avais dit que ce mec n'était pas net, s'exclama Nami qui sortait de sa cachette.

\- Dire qu'on a bossé pour cette enflure ! On va lui faire comprendre qu'on ne fiche pas de nous comme ça ! Pesta Franky.

\- Les gars, beaucoup trop sang à coulé aujourd'hui…

Sanji attristé, se dirigea vers Shanks et dit :

\- Je suis prêt à payer le prix pour toutes ces victimes, mais s'il vous plaît, laissez mes amis partir, je vous assure qu'ils ne reviendront plus jamais sur vos terres.

Zoro choqué par les paroles de son amant, interpella ce dernier :

\- Ça ne va pas la tête ! Tu as toujours essayé d'empêcher cette guerre de se déclarer! Tu n'as pas à payer le prix pour les autres ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute !

\- Si ton père est souffrant en ce moment même c'est uniquement de ma faute Zoro !

\- Non ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Zoro se retourna vers Shanks et continua:

\- Le vieux, si tu dois blâmer quelqu'un ici c'est moi. Je n'ai pas su protéger le village quand il le fallait et j'ai mit en danger de nombreuses personnes ici présente, j'ai agi comme un enfant et j'en suis vraiment désolé. Jusqu'à maintenant je ne pensais qu'à moi-même et je ne me rendais pas compte que de devenir chef était une lourde responsabilité, je ne voyais cela que comme un fardeau mais non, c'est quelque chose que je dois prendre au sérieux. Je dois être présent pour mon village et être prêt à me sacrifier pour lui car c'est ce qui est le plus important, nous sommes une famille et c'est mon devoir de vous protéger. Mon père a essayé tant de fois de me le faire comprendre mais je ne le réalise que maintenant et j'en suis désolé. Je sais que mes excuses ne changeront rien, mais si tu dois punir quelqu'un ici c'est moi et non Sanji. Cet homme n'a rien fait de mal au contraire, depuis le début de cette histoire, il ne cherchait qu'à arrêter cette maudite guerre, il était prêt à venir voir mon père pour essayer de parler et conclure un accord, mais les événements se sont déroulés autrement. Alors Shanks je t'en supplie laisse lui la vie sauve, le tuer ne pourra qu'engendrer plus de haine et de violence, si tu veux me bannir du village je comprendrai, je n'ai pas su protéger vous protéger correctement, mais laisse cet homme partir.

Le roux regarda le blond droit dans les yeux, étant le second du chef, c'était à lui de prendre la décision sur le sort de Sanji. Après une longue minute de silence qui semblait durer indéfiniment, Shanks finit par dire :

\- Zoro… tu fais preuve d'une grande sagesse, ce sont des paroles dignes d'un chef. Je ne réalisais pas que ton ami ne cherchait qu'à nous aider et je lui en suis reconnaissant mais par contre, je veux que le reste des hommes quittent nos terres et ne reviennent jamais. Emmenez votre honteux chef, et faites-en sorte qu'il puisse répondre de ses actes.

\- D'accord, nous le ferons. Merci beaucoup, répondit Sanji soulagé.

\- Remerciez plutôt Zoro qui a éclaircit cette histoire, dit Shanks en se dirigeant vers les blessés afin de les soigner.

Alors que les anglais se préparaient à partir, Sanji fixa longuement Zoro, il aurait voulu l'embrasser fougueusement mais il n'osait pas le faire devant toutes ces personnes. Le vert par contre, se contre fichait des avis des autres, il prit Sanji par la taille et l'embrassa, les anglais était étonnés de voir leur ami embrasser un indien mais ils ne dirent rien. Après ce long baiser, les lèvres des amoureux se séparèrent, Sanji, le rouge aux joues, en profita pour prendre la parole :

\- Tu n'as vraiment aucune manière tête de gazon, tu m'as demandé si j'avais envie de t'embrasser devant tout le monde ? Lui demanda-il gêné.

\- Non et je m'en fous des réactions des autres, ces lèvres m'avaient manquées, répondit Zoro avec un sourire provocateur.

\- Le ferme crétin ou tu te retrouves au sol avec plusieurs bosses.

\- Avec ta force tu ne pourrais même pas me faire tomber, ria-t-il.

\- Tu veux vraiment qu'on pari ?

\- Heu… les gars… il est où Teach… ? Demanda Ussop.

Sanji étonné, se dirigea vers le tipi où le gouverneur était tombé quelques minutes plus tôt, ce dernier avait disparu, il cherchait sûrement à s'enfuir, il savait qu'en rentrant à Londres, il sera jugé et pendu. Alors que les guerriers commencèrent à le chercher, Teach apparut, il était à quelques dizaines de mètres de Zoro et visait ce dernier avec son fusil, Sanji l'ayant aperçu, courra vers son amant et cria :

\- Zoro derrière toi !

Zoro se retourna et regarda Teach droit dans les yeux, trois coups de fusil résonnèrent et un grand silence s'installa. Sanji qui était face à Zoro tomba sur le sol, son sang coulait à flot et se répandait sur la terre. Zoro regarda son amant choqué, il se mit à genoux et réalisa soudain ce qu'il venait de se passer : son amant venait de se prendre trois balles dans le torse, le vert essaya de stopper l'hémorragie mais le blond avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang, Sanji avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, les anglais, fous de rage, se jettèrent sur Teach et l'attachèrent, il répondra de ses crimes à Londres. Zoro restait avec Sanji et commençait à paniquer :

\- Non Sanji ! Ne t'inquiète pas ça va aller on va te soigner ! Toubib venez ! Faites quelque chose il perd beaucoup trop de sang ! Aidez-le !

Le toubib qui était au loin ne bougea pas, l'homme blanc était condamné, il était impossible de le sauver. Tous observèrent le couple au sol, attristé :

\- Laisses tomber tête de mousse, ça ne sert plus à rien…

\- La ferme ! Je t'interdis de penser ça ! Il va te soigner !

\- Zoro écoute moi…

Le vert regarda son amant droit dans les yeux, Sanji sentait qu'il lui restait peu de temps, il voulait consacrer ses dernières paroles à l'être qu'il aimait tant :

\- Ça va peut être te sembler cliché ce que je vais te dire mais, merci de m'avoir fait connaître ton monde, tu ne réalises pas à quel point tu m'as ouvert les yeux, tu m'as fait comprendre ce que voulait vraiment dire le mot « vivre ». J'aurai aimé que l'on reste plus longtemps ensemble mais bon… on ne peut pas toujours avoir ce qu'on veut, ria doucement Sanji.

\- Pourquoi tu tu m'as protéger crétin… ?

\- Parce que c'est comme ça...

\- Tss, il faut toujours que tu ais le dernier mot, ria tristement Zoro.

\- C'est dans ma nature… Embrasse moi tête de mousse…

Zoro s'exécuta et embrassa tendrement son amant, les lèvres de ce dernier était devenu légèrement froides. Après de longues secondes, les lèvres des amoureux se séparèrent et Sanji se rapprocha de l'oreille du vert pour y chuchoter :

\- Merci.

Puis plus aucun souffle. Zoro regarda son amant, ses yeux était fermés, il semblait endormi pour toujours. Zoro serra fortement le corps sans vie de son amour dans ses bras, jamais il n'avait ressenti une aussi grande douleur, comme si une part de lui s'était envolée, lui donnant l'impression d'être à moitié vide. Le vert poussa un cri de rage vers le ciel, on lui avait pris l'une des choses à laquelle il tenait le plus, la colère était mélangée à la tristesse, cette sensation était horrible, atroce, insupportable. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché le cœur, qu'on le lui avait détruit devant ses yeux, il avait mal, il ne savait pas comment d'écrire cette douleur, il voulait crier, se défouler… se venger. Zoro tourna sa tête afin de fixer le gouverneur qui était attaché, il posa délicatement le corps de son amant au sol, et s'approcha lentement vers son ennemi. Ce dernier apeuré cria :

\- Dégage sauvage ! Soldats défendez-moi ! Je suis votre chef ! Vous devez obéir à mes ordres !

Les soldats anglais regardèrent leur gouverneur droit dans les yeux et se retournèrent, démontrant que plus jamais ils ne défendraient cet homme sans cœur. Alors que Teach criait de plus en plus fort, Zoro leva son premier tomahawk et le planta dans le ventre de son ennemi qui poussa un cri de douleur, il dit :

\- Ça c'est pour mon village.

Il planta le deuxième dans la jambe :

\- Ça c'est pour Sanji.

Et il planta sa dernière arme dans le cœur :

\- Et ça c'est pour vous.

Zoro enfonça son dernier tomahawk le plus profondément possible dans le cœur de l'homme afin de faire ressentir à son adversaire la douleur qu'il ressentait à ce moment même. Après de longues secondes, le gouverneur mourut sous les yeux du vert. Malgré le fait que le meurtrier de son amant soit mort, le vert possédait toujours ce grand vide au fond de lui, il retourna près du corps de son amant et le regarda, il ne savait plus quoi penser. Nami, les larmes aux yeux, s'approcha prudemment de Zoro et lui dit :

\- Nous dirons à notre roi que le gouverneur est mort durant la traversée, une vague l'a emporté… Vous n'aurez donc aucun souci avec notre pays et on vous assure que nous ne reviendrons plus…

\- … Je voudrais que le corps de Sanji soit enterré sur nos terres…

\- … Je pense que c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu aussi, dit-elle en regardant tristement le corps.

\- Oui…

Le lendemain, les indiens et les anglais se réunirent sous l'arbre où les amants avaient fait connaissance, ce lieu était devenu symbolique pour Zoro, il souhaitait que son défunt amant soit enterré ici. Les indiens avaient enveloppé le corps dans un rouleau d'écorce de bouleau, l'ont enterré et préparé un feu sacré afin d'aider l'âme du pauvre homme à se diriger vers l'au-delà, ils prièrent et chantèrent afin de remercier les ancêtres d'accueillir l'âme de cet homme. Avec la permission des indiens, les hommes blancs souhaitaient placer une pierre tombale sur la tombe de leur ami, ils acceptèrent et repartirent organiser les autres rites funéraires pour les nombreux hommes morts aux combats. Seul Zoro resta devant la tombe de Sanji, il se rappela de sa première bataille avec le blond, ce dernier était arrogant, il ne cessait de l'appeler tête de mousse ou tête de gazon afin de provoquer le vert et cela marchait, ce dernier souhaitait qu'il arrête de l'appeler comme cela car ces noms étaient ridicules… Et son vœu fut exaucé… Sanji ne l'appellera plus ainsi… Zoro qui jusqu'à maintenant n'avait démontré que de la colère, se laissa aller et pleura, silencieusement, une main devant ses yeux et l'autre sur la tombe de son amant qu'il ne reverra plus jamais.

A la fin de la journée, les anglais préparèrent leur départ, Nami qui avait déjà navigué plusieurs fois dans sa vie, a été élue comme capitaine elle était donc chargée de ramener ces hommes à bon port, Zoro et les indiens observèrent leurs anciens ennemis partir. Avant de monter à bord, Nami se dirigea vers le vert et lui tendit sa main afin de le saluer, ce dernier se rappelait de ce signe, Sanji lui avait dit que cela voulait dire bonjour, mais aussi au revoir.

\- Adieu Zoro.

Zoro tendit la main à son tour et serra celle de la rousse.

\- Adieu.

Les anglais partirent, laissant les indiens reprendre leurs vies là où elles en étaient.

Quelques semaines après cette tragédie, Mihawk se réveilla, le toubib avait réussi à le maintenir en vie, il lui suffisait dorénavant d'un peu de repos avant de se remettre sur pied. Shanks retrouva son ami dans son tipi, soulagé de le voir sain et sauf, il lui raconta les divers événements qui se sont produits durant son coma et surtout, il expliqua que son fils était désormais digne de devenir un grand chef. Après ces explications, Zoro rentra à son tour dans le tipi afin de voir son père, il était heureux de le savoir en vie mais ne savait pas comment exprimer cette joie. Shanks décida de laisser le vert discuter avec son père, ce dernier demanda à Zoro de se rapprocher de lui, le vert s'agenouilla devant le lit où son père état allongé et ce dernier enlaça son fils. Zoro était surpris par cette marque d'affection mais ne la rejeta pas. Mihawk était soulagé de voir son fils sain et sauf et surtout, il était fier de ce qu'il avait appris. Après cela, plusieurs années passèrent, Zoro décida de ne pas épouser Robin car celle-ci avoua avoir des sentiments pour le meilleur ami du vert qui l'attirait particulièrement, Mihawk respecta la décision des jeunes gens et laissa encore un peu de temps à son fils pour trouver la bonne personne. Deux an plus tard, Zoro devint le nouveau chef du village, il fit la connaissance d'une femme se nommant Kuina et tomba amoureux de cette dernière, les amoureux eurent un enfant qu'ils nommèrent Tashigo, c'était un petit garçon magnifique ressemblant beaucoup à sa mère, il possédait des cheveux bruns et des yeux bleu turquoise.

En automne, Tashigo eu enfin dix ans, Zoro emmena son fils chasser pour la première fois en forêt. Après plus d'une heure de leçons, le père et le fils partirent se promener, ils se retrouvèrent face à un immense arbre près de la rivière qui rappelait beaucoup de souvenir au beau vert. Son fils, curieux, se rapprocha d'une pierre sculptée où y était inscrit un nom:

\- San… ji… Sanji ? Ca veut dire quoi Sanji papa ?

\- C'est un prénom mon fils, le prénom d'un homme…

\- Un homme ? Tu le connais ?

\- Oui… Je l'ai connu…

\- Qui c'est ?

\- C'est l'homme qui m'a sauvé la vie. Sans lui je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui. C'était un homme fort que j'ai beaucoup aimé. Il m'a protégé.

Tashigo regarda la tombe du défunt, après quelques secondes il déclara :

\- Moi aussi un jour papa je deviendrai fort, je deviendrai l'homme le plus puissant du village comme ça je serais capable de tous vous protéger, je te le promets.

Zoro ria de bon cœur, il tapota la tête de son fils et enchaîna :

\- Je n'en doute pas fiston, dans tous les cas, sache que je serais toujours fière de toi. Retourne au village t'amuser avec tes copains, je reviendrai tout à l'heure.

Son fils sourit et couru en direction du village afin de rejoindre ses amis. Zoro regarda la tombe de son ancien amant, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu ici, le vert n'avait plus trop le temps de venir se balader en forêt à cause de toutes ses nouvelles responsabilités. Malgré cela, il ne cessait de penser à son ancien amour, il lui manquait toujours autant. Pourtant, il sentait souvent sa présence près de lui, comme si son bien aimé continuait à veiller sur lui depuis l'au-delà. Zoro prit soudain la parole :

\- Désolé de ne pas venir plus souvent Sanji, il faut dire qu'être chef du village ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile. Le petit bonhomme que tu as vu c'est mon fils, il s'appelle Tashigo et vu son caractère, je suis sûr que vous vous seriez très bien entendu, dit-il en riant. Sache que je ne t'oublies pas le sourcil, tu feras toujours partie de moi.

Zoro enleva son pendentif pour le placer sur la pierre tombale de son bien aimé :

\- Je reviendrai te voir, je te le promets.

Alors que Zoro se retournait et marchait lentement en direction du village, il crut entendre un son, ou plutôt une voix, comme si le vent qui semblait dire quelque chose :

\- Tu as intérêt.

Zoro se retourna vers la tombe, étonné d'entendre une voix qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis très longtemps. La voix s'était tu, le vert n'entendait plus que le bruit des feuilles mortes s'envoler vers le ciel. Zoro sourit, il venait de se rappeler que dans n'importe quelle circonstance, son ancien amant cherchait toujours à avoir le dernier mot. Zoro rentra au village, en repensant à tous ces souvenirs et à ce nom qu'il n'oubliera jamais.

FIN.


End file.
